La hermana de mi novia
by Lily Swan Potter
Summary: Jugar con el corazon de un chica jámas es buena idea. Pues terminar enamorando de ella. O de ella y de su hermana.¡Maldita la hora en que acepte esto!
1. Un plan muy loco

**La Hermana de mi novia**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa, preciosa, y todo lo que termine en osa, Stephenie Meyer**_

**1.- Un plan muy loco**

- Es una perra – dijo Alice con voz iracunda, mirando hacia donde se encontraban "_los populares_", mesa integrada por Rosalie ó perra, como le decía la pequeña Alice, Rosalie era rubia, superficial, estudiante promedio, tenia un bonito rostro y líder de las porristas, usaba ropa demasiado insinuante, traía a casi todo el sector masculino siguiéndola, incluso a algunas chicas, luego, el trío de estúpidos; Mike, Jacob y Tyler, típicos jugadores de futbol americano, descerebrados, que creen que tienen a todas las chicas a sus pies, trogloditas muy fornidos, los peores de su clase, todavía no entendía como pensaban – si es que lo hacían – que eran superiores a los demás, ¿Quién más?, a sí; Tanya, Lauren y Jessica, todas rubias, que no gozaban de buena fama, seguían a Rosalie, era como su _líder, _diferencias con ella, ellas si eran huecas, se decía que solo pasaban de año por meterse con los maestros, esa era la única diferencia, hasta parecían sus clones, y por ultimo, Isabella, castaña, amable, buena estudiante, deportista¹, usaba ropa cómoda, que le quedaba bien y aunque no tenia tantos seguidores como su hermana, también tenia un sequito tras ella, al igual que su hermana era bonita, supongo que se sentaba en esa mesa por su hermana Rosalie, por que ella no se parecía a ninguno de ellos.

- No entiendo Alice, si no te agrada ¿Por qué hablas de ella? – le pregunto Jasper, su novio y mi hermano.

- No hablo de ella, solo aclaro lo que es – termino Alice, mi hermano solo la miro con una sonrisa de enamorado en su rostro, supongo que tenia que quererla mucho, para soportar su extraña personalidad e hiperactividad.

- ¿Sabes?, alguien debería bajarle los humos – contesto Leah – no es mas que una hueca, rubia, oxigenada…

- Que tiene un hermoso cuerpo, debo agregar – interrumpió Seth

- Seth ¿Por qué no te callas? – hablo Leah, luego de golpear ligeramente el hombro de su hermano

- Oh, no sabia que te molestaba la verdad.

- Espera, tu idea no están mala, Leah ¡que brillante! – exclamo Alice.

- Pareces sorprendida – soltó Leah, con un tono de superioridad.

- Pero ¿De que manera? – puso una cara pensativa ¿Qué estaría pensando ese duende?

- Edward ¿Tu sabes que me caes bien? – me pregunto Seth, batiendo sus pestañas, en un intento bastante cómico de verse _sexy._

- ¿Qué pretendes? – Seth es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco demasiado, siempre que hace eso es para pedirme algo, que sabe que no le quiero dar.

- Amigo, me ofendes – dijo con un falso tono herido – pero…yo no me opondría a que me ayudes con el examen de cálculo.

- No – respondí tajante.

- Por favor, por favor – dijo alargando sus palabras, junto sus manos y se arrodillo – Por favor, por favor.

- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Ben? – apunte al nombrado, que me miraba divertido, al igual que su novia Angela.

- Por que no, el no es mi amigo – me miro suplicante y repitió – Por favor – pero esta vez mas alto, ahora toda la cafetería miraba el espectáculo que presentaba mi amigo.

- Y por que no estudias, el examen todavía es para mañana, tienes toda la tarde.

- Es que no entiendo nada, mira, no te pido que me soples la respuesta, solo que me expliques para que pueda entender, por favor – repitió aun mas alto que antes.

- Esta bien, pero deja de hacer el ridículo – pedí irritado, se levanto, me abrazo y luego se sentó con una gran sonrisa.

- Ya se – interrumpió Alice, con los ojos brillosos – ahí que romperle el corazón…como ella lo hizo con Jared – termino con un tono triste, Jared era nuestro amigo de la Push, lo conocía desde la infancia, era como un hermano mas para mí, el estaba emocionado por que afirmaba tener una cita con Rosalie, apenas a sus 13 años, no conocía el mundo, pero según el, ella era la chica mas linda del universo, ella nunca llego y mi amigo se quedo con el corazón roto por su culpa, no pudo aceptar que _el amor de su vida _lo dejara plantado, hasta que un día, no aguanto mas verla, feliz con el mundo, mientras el sufría y se fue, a pesar de que le rogamos que no lo haga, se fue con su padre, no supimos mas de el.

- Así, y ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? – interrogue burlón, tratando de sacar los malos recuerdos de mi mente.

- Pues, nadie dijo que yo lo iba a hacer – me miro fijamente, la sonrisa en mi cara se borro.

- ¿De que hablas? – cuestione cohibido.

- Bueno, mira hermanito político, tú sabes que Rosalie, tiene una debilidad por los deportistas, más si son guapos, y tú no estas nada mal, así que – su tono se volvió mas intenso - ¿Por qué no conquistas a Rosalie Swan? – pregunto retóricamente

Me quede unos minutos en silencio procesando su loca idea.

- Debes estar bromeando.

- Me ves riendo.

- Acaso estas loca – grite histérico, trate en vano de bajar el volumen de mi voz, no quería hacer otra escenita como la que hace un momento hizo mi amigo - ¿Por qué crees que lo haría? – dije con voz contenida.

- Vamos Eddy, en serio no te importa que ya no podamos ver a Jared, que le haga lo mismo a otros y en especial que se burle de mí, tu pequeña, indefensa y adorable hermanita política – hablo con un tono muy meloso y termino con un tierno puchero.

- No me digas Eddy, no me gusta y no hagas eso, es chantaje emocional.

- Entonces ¿lo harás? – sonó tan entusiasta que me habría dado mucha pena romper su ilusión.

- Claro ¿Por qué no? – _se me ocurren miles de motivos, _el duende chantajista me dio un muy efusivo abrazo.

- Ya Alice, suéltame que tengo que ir a mi clase – me libero de su agarre – escucha, solo lo voy a intentar dos veces, si no lo logro, desistiré y ningún puchero, por mas adorable que este sea, va a hacer que cambie de opinión ¿Me entiendes?

- Si señor – hizo un gesto militar, como de saludo – no te preocupes, yo cuido de tu hermano – se giro, le guiño un ojo a Jasper y este le sonrió.

- Lo que sea, yo ya me voy – partí al salón de Biología, clase que compartía con Isabella Swan, pero creo que ella no lo sabia, entramos y como siempre nos sentamos juntos, sin hablarnos, ni mirarnos, como si el del lado, no existiera, el profesor empezó su clase.

- Bueno muchachos, hoy vamos a tratar las fases de Mitosis ¿Alguien se sabe una?... ¿nadie sabe? – pregunto incrédulo, en el salón todos se miraron entre sí.

- Profase – murmuro Isabella, nunca había escuchado su voz, tranquila, tímida y dulce, voltee para verla pero ella estaba escondida por su cabello.

- ¿Por qué no lo dices en voz alta? – indague verdaderamente intrigado.

-¿Eh? – se volteo y me di cuenta de que era mucho mas bonita de lo que había imaginado, mejillas sonrosados, nariz respingada, cejas perfectamente alineada, la luz y la sombra contrastaban con su rostro y su cabello; y sus ojos, rebosantes de silenciosos secretos; ni hablar de sus labios, sonrosados, parecían suaves al tacto y cálidos, muy atrayentes.

-Digo que…- me aclare la garganta por que mi voz sonaba rara - ¿Por qué no lo dices en voz alta? – repetí.

- No me gusta llamar mucho la atención – respondió con total sinceridad, reí – ¿De que te ríes? – dijo algo enojada, frunciendo el ceño, obteniendo una pequeña V entre sus ojos, un gesto de enfado, quería alisarlo con mis dedos.

- Lo que pasa es que…tú eres la hermana de Rosalie Swan - Frunció el ceño como si esta información fuera desagradable² – esa chica siempre trata de llamar la atención, siendo tu su hermana, no veo por que no te deba gustar captar la atención tanto como a ella – me sorprendió, ver que, al parecer, mis palabras la habían enfurecido aun mas, sus cejas casi se tocaban y sus labios estaban un poco fruncidos, su barbilla sobresalió, y su expresión de pronto se tornó obstinada.

- Tú no la conoces, así que por favor, no hables de ella de esa manera – Dijo, y su voz tenía una nueva y fuerte protección. Mi suposición la había molestado, sólo que no podía ver cómo.

- Disculpa, pero es la imagen que da – sus ojos se estrecharon y su boca se dobló formando un puchero, vi como cerraba sus puños con fuerza, sus nudillos se ponían blancos por la fuerza que ejercía

- Pues, es una imagen errónea – casi grito, y luego desvió la vista hacia el frente de la clase.

- Y entonces, según tú ¿Cómo es Rosalie Swan? – dije molesto, no me gustaba que me gritaran.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – exigió, aún mirando hacia adelante, su rostro estaba completamente rojo de furia, prácticamente todo el salón volteo a ver de donde venia el griterío.

- Señorita Swan, module su tono de voz – exigió molesto el profesor Banner.

- Disculpe – sonrió a modo de disculpa, luego me dio una mirada asesina, y se volvió a esconder en su cortina de cabello, pero pude entrever que sus mejillas ahora eran color carmesí, me parecía increíble como había podido malograr la primera conversación que tenía con ella, solté unas frases muy tontas, como se me ocurre empezar una charla insultando a su hermana, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si insultaran a mi hermano, _tonto, tonto, tonto, _además, era incómodo lo atractivo que resultaba ser su enojo. Como un gatito furioso, suave, desprotegido, y tan inconsciente de su vulnerabilidad, la clase termino y ella no se había volteado ni una sola vez, no me había dirigido la palabra, ni me había visto, como siempre; se paro, dirigiéndose al pasadizo, no quería que ella siguiera enojada, no sabia por que pero me molestaba, aliste rápido mis cosas y las metí en mi morral.

- Espera – grité, siguió andando, como si no me hubiera oído, la seguí y la alcancé con facilidad – Isabella, discúlpame por lo que he dicho sobre tu hermana.

- Pierde cuidado – murmuro entre dientes y siguió su camino, me pare enfrente de ella, para que se detuviera.

- En serio, no debí haberlo dicho, yo no la conozco y…

- Si, es cierto, no debiste – interrumpió mordaz.

-De verdad, lo lamento mucho Isabella – espere un largo momento, hasta que su expresión pareció suavizarse un poco, suspiro.

- Esta bien…- dejo la frase inconclusa, me demore un poco en comprender, que quería saber mi nombre.

- Edward Cullen – estreche su mano, sentí como una cálida corriente pasaba por todo mi cuerpo, ella se rio.

- Si no te importa, prefiero que me llamen Bella y yo también lo lamento, según Rose soy algo sobre protectora con ella – exclamo avergonzada, con un hermoso sonrojo instalado en sus mejillas. Si con solo hablar mal de su hermana, me gritaba, ya me imagino lo que me haría si se enterara lo que le iba a hacer – ¿Estas bien? Estas pálido.

- S…sí, yo ya me voy – me fui por el pasillo, prácticamente corriendo llegue al estacionamiento donde se encontraban todos – ¡No pienso seguir con esto! – Todos se voltearon confusos, era muy excepcional las veces en que yo gritaba – acabo de conocer a su hermana y…

- Te enamoraste – soltó Alice.

- ¿Que? No, simplemente sé que si ella se entera que yo le hice algo a su hermana me mata.

- El gran _Eddy_ le teme a una chica – se burlo Seth.

- Vamos hermano, no sabia que eras así – dijo Jasper.

- No le tengo miedo.

- Entonces…- siguió Alice.

- Ok, ok, pero si me muero en sus manos, va a ser su culpa.

- Hablas como si la chica fuera un monstruo – comento mi hermano Jasper, ella estaba muy lejos de ser eso.

- Pues cuando se trata de su familia lo es.

- Bueno, tenemos que detallar que vas a hacer para conquistarla – dijo Alice, luego de empezar a relatarme el plan, que según ella, funcionaria, _solo espero sobrevivir a esta locura_.

_**Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió, como mis amigas dicen, soy rara, para que negarlo y bueno, la gente rara, escribe cosas raras como estas XD, espero que les gusta este fic**_

_**¹ Supongo que muchos se han preguntado, Bella, ¿deportista?, en la mayoría de fics, que he leído, siempre muestran a Edward, perfecto y aun que lo sea, no se, me parece redundante, por lo que decidí que ahora seria, Bella perfecta**_

_**² No es que a Bella no le agrade lo que dijo Edward, si no que no le gusta que solo la conozcan por su hermana**_

_**Acepto sugerencia, correcciones, amenazas de muerte, todo, solo dejen un review, para ver si les gusto o lo odiaron, cuídense, besos**_


	2. ¿Que le pasa a Bella?

**La Hermana de mi novia**

**_Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa, hermosa, y todo lo demas que termine en osa, Stephenie Meyer_**

- No quiero, Alice.

- Tienes que hacerlo.

- Pero están todos ahí.

- ¿Y tu punto es? – es que acaso se lo tenia que dibujar o se lo explicaba con manzanitas para que entendiera. Llevábamos haciendo esto por unos 30 minutos y no la logre convencer de lo contrario.

- ¿No crees que, seria mas romántico si se lo doy a solas?

- No, por que si no creería que te da vergüenza que sus amigos se enteren de que te "gusta" – ironizo e hizo comillas con sus dedos, en lo último.

- Y si se lo das tú y le dices que es de mi parte - pedí.

- No.

- Entonces que se lo de Jasper.

- Por supuesto que no.

- ¿Qué ahí de Seth?

- No.

- ¿Y Leah?

- Por favor Edward, deja actuar como un mariquita y, mueve tu _lindo_ trasero a esa mesa – dijo con voz amenazadora.

- No actuó como mariquita – dije enfurruñado.

- Solo dale el maldito ramo – grito Alice, fastidiada.

- Ok, ok – dije para calmarla, suspire.

_Vamos Edward, tu puedes, tu puedes, es solo una chica…_

_Bueno, ok, no es solo una chica, es una malvada y frívola rubia que te intimida, junto con todo el instituto que esta pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, por lo cual, si te acercas a ella, también serás el centro de atención lo que quiere decir que si cometes un solo error ó ella te rechaza serás la burla de todos ellos, los cuales son tus compañeros y te harán la vida imposible, hasta que decidas cambiarte de escuela, donde serás un solitario y tu vida será un infierno, querrás suicidarte pero no podrás y…y…_

- Esto no ayuda - susurre para mí.

_Es lo mejor que hago, inténtalo tu y veras que no es tan fácil. _

- Eso hago, yo lo estoy intentando, recuerda que tu eres yo.

_Ou, cierto, me pregunto como hará Bella para recibir toda esta presión y no parecer un loco como tu._

- Es que ella es… perfecta.

_Cierto, cierto y tu eres un tonto, parado a mitad del comedor, discutiendo contigo mismo y caminando hacia su mesa con un ramo que llevas en la espalda – que según tu nadie ve – para la hermana a la cual odias y estas tratando que sea tu novia, para vengarte de ella, por lo que le hizo a tu mejor amigo de la infancia._

- Si, ahora cállate que me distraes.

_Ok, espero que lo hagas bien y no quedemos como unos idiotas._

- Gracias – dije con sarcasmo

Rayos, ya me había vuelto loco, discutía conmigo y creo que estaba perdiendo, bueno, en que iba… así, justamente en ese momento sentí que me observaban desde esa mesa, mi mirada se encontró durante una breve fracción de segundo con unos ojos dorados, que me miraban interrogantes, unos fríos ojos dorados, pase de largo hacia la hermosa chica que ocupaba el asiento continuo, pero los ojos de ella eran tan diferentes a los de su hermana, un par de ojos marrones, de color chocolate, unos cálidos ojos chocolates, me transmitían paz, que desbordaban dulzura, amabilidad, inocencia, unos hermosos ojos en los cuales te podías perder, los cuales te mostraban sus sentimientos, en este momento estaba confundida, supongo que por mi presencia…es cierto, tenia que darle el ramo a Rosalie, centre mi viste de nuevo en ella y me acerque más, aclare mi garganta para obtener su atención, por que mientras observaba a su hermana, ella había despegado su mirada de mi.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Edward Cullen – extendí mi mano hacia ella.

- Rosalie Swan – respondió algo recelosa, nada, cuando toque su mano no sentí nada, bueno, era ahora o nunca.

- De hecho, no venia solo a presentarme – sonreí – te venia a entregar este ramo – lo saque de mi espalda y se lo entregue, ella estaba sorprendida, como es que no lo había visto, ni siquiera lo escondí tan bien – y a preguntarte si tenias planes para hoy en la tarde, ¿Para que me acompañes a una salida al cine ó a algún otro lado? El que tú desees.

-No – demonios, tendría que intentarlo otra vez ¿Qué había fallado? Alice dijo que iba a funcionar y ella nunca se equivoca – no tengo planes y me parece bien la salida al cine – uff, felizmente no tendré que repetir todo esto.

- De acuerdo, te parece bien si paso por ti a las ¿7:00? – pregunte dudoso.

- Por mí esta bien.

- Perfecto – sonreí algo aliviado – nos vemos esta noche – cogí su mano y la bese – hasta luego Rosalie.

Ella simplemente asintió algo atontada, yo me voltee y camine rápidamente hasta la mesa – sentí la mirada de todos los que estaban en la cafetería, parecían incrédulos, supongo que por que nunca había mostrado interés en Rosalie, es mas, sabían que la odiaba ó por que el hecho de que ella haya aceptado – donde Alice estaba mostrando una reluciente sonrisa.

- Lo sabia, lo sabía, te dije que serviría, todo fue genial y luego cuando le besaste la mano – suspiro – te dije verdad, yo te lo dije, ella cayó rendida a tus pies, ¿verdad que le dije, Jazz?

- Si, Alice, se lo dijiste, ahora tranquilízate ¿si, amor?

- Estoy tranquila, estoy tranquila.

- Bueno, Alice, como sea, solo acepto mi invitación para salir al cine, eso no quiere decir nada.

- ¿Cómo que no quiere decir nada? Lo dice todo, ahora solo ahí que mover bien tus cartas, la convences de que acepte ser _tu novia, _y luego simplemente la sigues enamorando, hasta que sea su fiesta, y termines con la farsa; pero si es tu novia, tienes que cuidarla bien, por que si no te sustituyen por otro y adiós venganza, ya sabes que a los chicos les gusta lo _prohibido_.

- Como sea, creo que como es tu idea, me ayudaras.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe al cine? – pregunto enarcando una ceja.

- Absolutamente no – me dio un escalofrió de solo imaginármelo – me refiero a…no se, que película escoger, como llevarla, de que hablarle, no lo se, "cosas de chicas".

El resto de las clases se me pasaron volando, todo el instituto, se había enterado de mi supuesto "enamoramiento", cada vez que pasaba por algún lado, me miraban a hurtadillas ó se ponía a cuchichiar a mis espaldas, me daba ganas de voltear y gritarles, que si te tenían algo que decir que me lo digan en la cara ó simplemente decirles que se meterían en sus vidas, en verdad la situación era muy estresante.

En la clase que compartía con Bella, creí que ella podríamos conversar, puesto que habíamos tenido una – según yo – amena charla, pero cuando la salude, ella solamente ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia mí sin mirarme, asintió una vez, miró en la dirección opuesta y me ignoro toda la clase, en algunos momentos solo suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza, aunque en tres ocasiones cuando sin querer nuestras miradas se encontraron, en sus hermosos orbes chocolates veía decepción, confusión y tristeza, yo no sabia por que, igualmente me molestaba y deprimía, además me arrepentí de haberle pedido ayuda a Alice, ella después de nuestra conversación dijo, y cito: "Tienes razón, tenemos que comprar", no se por que Alice creía que todo se solucionaba comprando.

- Alice, ¿no crees que es suficiente ropa? – dije mostrándole las veinte bolsas que yo cargaba, ella llevaba otras diez, habíamos comprando toda la tarde y ella no se cansaba, además, la mayoría de ropa no era para mí.

- Cuando vas a entender Edward – coloco una mano en mi hombro y me miraba como si me fuera a explicar algo sumamente evidente – _nunca_ es suficiente ropa. Pero creo que ya te tenemos que ir a tu casa para que te duches, te quites esos estropajos y los cambies por la maravillosa ropa que te compre, además de darte algunos datos, vamos, vamos – camino delante de mí hasta el coche, en mi pobre Volvo a las justas y entro todo, cuando llegamos, Jasper salió se burlo un rato a mi costa y procedió a ayudar a su novia; Alice solo me tiro mis 5 bolsas y se fue a probar su ropa.

Me di una relajante ducha, pues, la salida con Alice me había dejado agotado; además, todavía quedaba una interrogante, ¿por que Bella tenia esa actitud conmigo?, quiero decir, ella me disculpo, incluso se había reído conmigo – _ó de mi – _entonces, ¿Por qué me había mirado así?, como si hubiera cometido el acto mas vil, por que no simplemente me decía cual era su problema, quizá ella no me había perdonado, tal vez seguía enojada conmigo, aunque eso parecía poco probable, si no me lo decía, entonces, yo le preguntaría, si, eso haría, le preguntaría y no la dejaría ir, hasta que me diga el por que de su actitud. Me vestí rápidamente, me puse mi polo blanco, encima mi camisa a cuadros – azules y negros –, mi chaqueta, mis pantalones desgastados y mis zapatillas Niké, negras (ropa en mi perfil).

Me encamine a la casa de los Swan, en mi precioso Volvo, que había sufrido conmigo la tortura de la malévola duende, como siempre, maneje a una velocidad, que otros llamarían rápida, según yo, era una velocidad aceptable, solo era 160 km/h, estuve en su casa en unos minutos; aparte del mío, solo habían dos coches aparcados, me acerque a la puerta y toque el timbre, se escuchaba una conversación desde donde yo estaba parado.

- _Tranquila Rose, yo abro _-reconocí esa voz, era la de Bella; también se escucharon pisadas, parecía que estaba bajando por las escaleras _– si… por supuesto tu sabes que siempre eres bienvenido a esta casa…No creo que haga lio…Eres casi su hijo _– luego se escucho una melodiosa risa, y la puerta se abrió, Bella – tenia un celular en la mano – ni bien me vio, paro de reír – Eso va a estar algo difícil, ahora, mas que nunca – sonrió, supongo por lo que le habían dicho por el teléfono – Yo me entiendo…Lo veras cuando estés acá…Ya, Emm, tengo que colgar…Claro, cuídate – cerro el celular y lo metió en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

- En un minuto baja, Rosalie – dijo seria – si quieres espera en la sala.

- Gracias, pero prefiero esperar aquí, ¿si no te importa? – no quería ni imaginar si su madre o otra persona estuviera ahí, la situación se volvería incomoda.

- Haz lo que quieras – se dio la vuelta, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para saber, el por que de su actitud.

- Bella – La cogí del brazo para que se detuviera y, ahí estaba de nuevo esa corriente, el calor de su piel quemó la mía y luego subió por mi brazo, ella se voltio, con sus ojos furiosos y la mandíbula apretada.

- ¿Si? – murmuro entre dientes, mirando fulminantemente mi mano que aprisionaba su brazo.

- Yo – dije repentinamente nervioso por la intensidad de su mirada – ¿Qué…quería saber…que te pasa?

_Genial, ahora tartamudeas_

- A mi no me pasa nada – replico igual de enojada.

- Entonces ¿Por qué tienes esa actitud conmigo?

- A mi no me pasa nada – repitió.

- Tú sabes que eso no es cierto.

- Esta bien ¿Quieres saber que me pasa? – Asentí con la cabeza – Me pasa que me choca la gente hipócrita como tu, no me gusta que me mientan, que finjan ser lo que no son, que me utilicen y no vuelvas a tocarme – sacudió bruscamente su brazo, logrando que la liberara de mi agarre.

- No te entiendo.

Ella estaba apunto de hablar – o gritar – cuando el sonido de unos zapatos chocando con el piso la detuvo.

- Edward, lamento haberte hecho esperar – Rosalie apareció en el inicio de las escaleras – ¿Sucede algo Bella? – le pregunto a su hermana, quien seguía con el ceño fruncido y los manos apretadas en un puño, ella cerro los ojos, suspiro fuertemente por un largo periodo, sus manos se soltaron lentamente y volvió a abrir los ojos, ahora parecía mas tranquila.

- No tiene importancia Rose – contesto, su hermana también parecía mas tranquila, al parecer ella se preocupaba por Bella y ¿Cómo que no tiene importancia? – ¿Nos vamos? – me pregunto.

- Claro – le extendí una mano, ella la tomo gustosa y nos dirigimos a mi auto; luego seguiría la conversación con Bella.

- Y ¿Qué película quieres ver? – le pregunte, mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto, me di la vuelta y entre.

- La verdad es que no lo se, pero vemos en la cartelera y elegimos una que nos guste a ambos.

- Perfecto.

- Edward… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué me invitaste? – ahora que digo, haber, piensa Edward, no es tan difícil.

- Por que me pareces una chica muy linda – bueno, esa fue la respuesta que me dijo que diga, Alice.

El resto del camino nos pasamos hablando de trivialidades, en realidad, ella me preguntaba algo sobre mi y yo hacia lo mismo con ella. Descubrí que ella era muy orgullosa y vanidosa; aunque, tenaz – ó obstinada, como preferían decirlo, también era comprensiva y algo divertida.

En el cine, elegimos una película de comedia romántica, "Ojala fuera cierto"¹, al final de la película, cuando la chica no recuerda nada de el muchacho que la ayudo en toda la película, ella lloro, como casi todas las chicas del cine, luego la invite a un pequeño restaurante, para cenar.

No puedo decir que pase un mal rato con ella, aunque, no se, podríamos haber llegado a ser amigos, pero solo eso, nada más, lamentablemente, tenia que seguir con los planes de Alice y tratar de llevar esto, _a un nivel superior al de amistad_.

_**¹ Es un película romántica, donde David, alquila un apartamento, pero aparece una chica, que dice ser la dueña, pero la chica desaparece y atraviesa cosas, por lo que el chico la ayuda a saber quien es, al final resulta, que la chica llamada Elizabeth, esta en coma, y la van a desconectar. El trata de impedirlo por que se enamoro de ella, pero cuando están por escapar del hospital, en un accidente, pierde el tubo por donde respira, luego el, la besa y ella despierta pero no lo recuerda, después cuando el le da las llaves del apartamento, toca su mano y ahí es cuando ella recuerda todo. Es una película muy linda, deberían verla :D**_

_**Sorry, sorry, por no actualizar antes, lo que pasa es que tengo internet inalámbrico y por no limpiar la sala, me castigaron y tomaron de rehén a mi pobre internet **_**:'(**

_**Roxii cullen**_ _**Mil disculpas, te prometí que pondría Emmet en este capi, pero no pude, aunque en el siguiente si va a estar y eso lo se, por que ya lo estoy escribiendo, así que actualizare mas rápido, **__**Además en este capitulo Bella esta hablando con el.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste, además no es tan corto como el anterior, chicas, por fa, Déjenme un review, para saber que opinan del fic, quizá lo odian o lo aman, pregunten, yo le doy respuesta, quizá quieren saber que le dice Emmett a Bella por el teléfono, no se, pero déjenlo, no les cuesta nada, y yo, prometo actualizar pronto, besos.**_


	3. Emmett y Feliz San Valentin

**LOS PERSONJES SON EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ADJUDICO LA TRAMA, Y HAGO ESTE FIC, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, IGUAL NO CREO QUE ME PIENSEN PAGAR ALGO ****:**D

Ya había pasado como 4 semanas, desde el plan de mi _querida _"hermanita política", en la primera semana solo salíamos y cosas así, las otras 3 se podría decir que manteníamos una relación informal, no faltaba mucho para que yo le pidiera ser mi novia, y a Alice, no se le ocurrió mejor idea, que se lo pidiera el día de san Valentín, decía que era algo, _ultramegaarchiromantico_, lo peor, es que ese día llego mas rápido de lo esperado. Un ruido incesante me levanto en la mañana, era el teléfono de mi cuarto, mando la llamada a la contestadora.

- _¡Escúchame bien Edward Cullen, tienes cinco segundos para levantarte de esa cama y contestar el teléfono! – _Me revolví en la cama y me tape la cabeza con la almohada para tratar de apaciguar el ruido – _Por que yo se que tu estas despierto y si no me respondes, voy a aparecer por tu casa y te tirare un balde entero de agua fría para que te levantes_ _¡Escuchaste! cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…un… _– molesto, me incline a tomar el teléfono.

- ¿_Que pasa, Alice? ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido? ¿Han cerrado el centro comercial? ¿Jasper se dio cuenta de que estas loca y terminaron? _

_- Oh…Cállate, toco madera para que eso nunca pase _– se escucho al otro lado de la línea, como golpeaban la superficie de una mesa, rodé los ojos.

_- Ya lo se, no me digas, tus padres ya te dijeron que eres adoptada, vez te lo dije, los señores Brandom son demasiado normales para ser tus padres_

_- Idiota _– murmuro

- _Entonces que están importante como para que me levantes a las _– me fije en el despertador – ¿_6.40?, ¡Demonios Alice, recién son las 6.40!_

_- Si, pero hoy no es un día cualquiera – _hizo un pausa dramática – _¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!_

_- Dejo de ser feliz, cuando me levantaste a las 6.40_

_- Vamos Ed, no seas un renegón, además, hoy es el día que le pides a Rosalie, que sea tu novia_

_- ¿Y por eso es feliz?_

_- Uhm, buen punto, no importa, te llamaba para decirte que te quiero aquí antes de las 7.40, así que, APÚRATE_

_- Deja de gritar, ya me voy a cambiar, total, ya me malograste el sueño _

_- Nos vemos – _colgó

Claro, después de levantarme tan temprano, cuelga, molesto me levante y me fui a la ducha, la cual me relajo, pero solo un poco, además todavía tenia sueño, me cambie rápidamente y baje a desayunar

- Buenos días ma – mi madre, estaba haciendo el desayuno, ella es la mujer mas dulce que he visto en toda mi vida, con su hermoso cabello miel cayéndole hasta la espalda, y sus ojos, al igual que los de mi hermano, azules, es la madre perfecta.

- Hijo, tan temprano levantado, y ese milagro a que se debe

- Cosas que hacer – respondí, puesto que ni yo sabía para que me había levantado tan temprano

- No me digas que es por Rosalie Swan

- ¿Cómo lo…?

- En este lugar no hay secretos, ya deberías saberlo

Claro, solo en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks, tu madre se entera cuando tienes una casi novia.

- ¿Y bien?

- Si, supongo que es por eso, como hoy es San Valentín – tal vez, para eso Alice me había levantado tan temprano, para darle un regalo o algo

- Hola, ma – bajo Jasper, ya estaba vestido

- Al parecer todos madrugan el día de hoy

- Si, pero no todos son levantados por la maniática novia de su hermano – le susurre a Jasper, el solo se rio

Comimos rápido, yo tome mi precioso, hermoso, y adorado auto, mi Volvo, mientras que Jazz, se subió a su moto, decía que era demasiado sexy para andar encerrado en un carro, conducí hacia el instituto, encontré a Alice, al lado de su Porsche amarillo

- Haber Alice, ¿que pasa? – mi hermano ya estaba con ella

- Toma – me puso en las manos, una caja de chocolate, un enorme oso, que en sus manos tenía un corazón que decía, te quiero y enrollo la cuerda de unos globos en mi brazo.

- Pero que…

- No hay tiempo, se lo das y le pidas que sea tu novia – me dio la vuelta, justo en ese momento estaban llegando, las hermanas Swan, siempre venían en el coche de Rosalie un BMW M3 convertible rojo, desde que empecé a "pretenderla", yo la llevaba de regreso a su casa, nunca lleve a Bella, por que ella siempre se iba en el coche de su hermana, pero al parecer hoy decidieron venir en el coche de Bella, un Saleen S7 Twin Turbo plateado, nunca Bella había venido en su coche, se notaba que su familia tenia dinero, puesto que ambos coches eran carísimos, muchos chicos se juntaron alrededor del coche de Bella, lo mismo paso la primera vez que vieron el coche de Rosalie.

- Te dije que llamaría mucho la atención – le dijo su hermana a Bella

- Si lose, pero me gusta mas conducir mi auto, que el tuyo, además no pienso soportar a tu noviecito – no sabia que le caía tan mal a Bella, desde mi primera salida con su hermana, nuestra relación paso de mal a peor, en realidad, ni siquiera existía una relación, nuestro contacto era nulo, siempre que quería hablar con ella, me respondía de manera cortante – y hablando del rey de Roma…

- Bella – le regaño su hermana, ella solo se alzo de hombros y puso cara inocente

- Feliz San Valentín - le dije cuando ya estaba mas cerca

- Feliz San Valentín a ti también ¿es para mí? – señalo los regalos

- Para quien más seria – dijo Bella irónicamente, su hermana la fulmino con la mirada

- Si es para ti, espero que te guste – me quito los regalos y sonrió

- Eres tan lindo – respondió y me dio un corto beso en los labios

- Aj – dijo Bella – Ya me voy, Rose – su hermana la miro enarcando una ceja, ella bufo – Cullen – dijo a modo de saludo y me dio una falsa sonrisa

- Hola, Bella

- Bueno, ya cumplí lo que querías, así que ya me puedo ir – estaba por caminar hacia el instituto, pero fue interceptada por un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez.

- Hola, Bella – ella lo miro confusa – Soy, Eric

- Oh, claro, Eric – le dijo como si lo hubiera recordado, pero era obvio que no era así – ¿Deseas algo? – ella clavo sus ojos en el quien se puso mas nervioso

- Solo quería darte esto – le entrego un rosa – una flor para otra flor – comento en un intento de galanura

- Ehm, gracias, esta muy linda – respondió algo contrariada

- Igual que tú – siguió flirteando – me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo a una cena, ya vez, como es el día de San Valentín

- Lo lamento… ¿Eric? – el asintió algo apenado – pero no creo que sea posible que salgamos, tengo planes

- No te preocupes, quizá otro día – le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se alejo, Bella soltó el aire indignado

- Al parecer ya salieron los admiradores – su hermana le lanzo una mirada fulminante y se fue

- No entiendo

- Siempre que es San Valentín, sus fan le dan a Bella todo tipo de regalos, esa de hecho es una de las mas poderosas razones por las que trajo su coche, su casillero siempre esta por explotar, al igual que ella, no le agrada mucho la idea de que la sigan y le den regalos – iba a tener que ver a muchos tontos dándole regalos a Bella, no se por que pero me molesto la sola idea - ¿Pasa algo? – huy, lo noto

- Me pregunto, si tendré el mismo problema contigo – _bien hecho, chico _¿qué? tengo mis momentos

- No lo creo, menos ahora, que te tengo a ti – sonrió y me dio otro beso corto

- ¿Que fue lo que le pediste? – pregunte rememorando lo que ultimo que dijo Bella antes de irse

- Que te saludara, disculpa a Bella, la verdad es que no se que le pasa, nunca se comporto de esa manera con nadie

- Es bueno saber que tu hermana me odia

- No te odia – la mire incrédulo – no lo creo, nunca ha odiado a nadie, es demasiado noble para eso, quizá no seas de su agrado, pero odio no

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – sonrió, se podría decir que tenia una buena relación con Rose, de hecho, la consideraba una amiga, había momentos en los que flaqueaba mi decisión de seguir con esto de la venganza por que estaba seguro de que ella había cambiado, pero mis amigos, me decian que solo se comportaba así conmigo, ademas me hacian sentir culpable recordando la traicion hacia Jared y eso me hacia odiar a Rosalie.

- Y bien, ¿en que pensabas?

- En nada en especial, vamos a dejar esto en tu casillero – la acompañe, y como siempre, todos nos miraban, esto seguía siendo irritante, pero ya no ha tanto nivel, supongo que nunca se iban a callar, el instituto estaba repleto de corazones rosas, "cupidos", flores, hasta incluso parecía que se respiraba amor, los profesores estaban como locos, por que la mayoría de los alumnos se besaban en los pasillos, en el comedor, en el jardín, incluso hasta en las clases, y se suponía que estaba prohibido hacer eso, pero ni modo que castiguen a medio instituto – Rosalie, te puedo preguntar algo

- Dime

- Se que es muy poco el tiempo que te conozco- me rasque la nuca algo incomodo - pero quería saber si aceptarías ser mi novia – ella tenia los ojos abiertos, por la impresión

- Claro que si – Alice me hubiese matado si ella se negaba, seguro, diría que había hecho algo malo, sonreí aliviado, y me agache para besarla. Ya no habíamos besado antes pero siempre sentía que parecía más una muestra de afecto que de pasión y no tiene nada que ver con su forma de besar, por que Rosalie besaba muy bien.

- Ven, déjame ayudarte – guarde los regalos que "_yo" _le había comprado, tomados de las manos la lleve a su clase, le di otro corto beso y me fui a mis clases, que pasaron aburridamente lentas, en literatura, el señor Becker, estaba empezando su clase sobre la época del romanticismo literario, cuando tocaron a la puerta

- Un momento – abrió la puerta, y se puso a hablar en susurros con su interlocutor, asintió y entro con un chico siguiéndolo, era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, ojos marrones, de pelo oscuro y rizado – Chicos, hoy se va a integrar un nuevo alumno a nosotros – le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se presentara.

- Mi nombre es Emmett McCarthy, tengo 17 años, vengo de Phoenix, de hecho, vine para visitar a unas amigas – sonrió, mostrando unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, se oyó un suspiro en conjunto por parte de las chicas, su sonrisa se hizo mas pronunciada

- Muy bien, Emmett, espero que te sientas a gusto en este instituto y con tus compañeros, siéntate ahí – el asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al asiento que tenia a mi lado

- Hola hermano, ¿Cómo te llamas? – me pregunto con desenvoltura

- Edward Cullen

- Cullen ¿eh?, no serás el hijo de Carlisle Cullen

- Conoces a mi padre

- Por supuesto, el fue el que me curo cuando me ataco un oso pardo¹ - lo mire espantado, y se volteo como si hubiera dicho algo de lo mas normal, la curiosidad me carcomía

- ¿No piensas contarme? – sonrió con socarronería, el esperaba que le preguntara eso después de lo que me dijo

- Con unos amigos, íbamos de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier. Se supone que debíamos estar cerca del campamento, pero nos internamos demasiado en los bosques y bueno, al parecer en esa zona abunda la vida silvestre, el sonido de una rama rota, nos hizo voltear y nos encontramos con un gigantesco oso pardo, mis amigos corrieron pero yo no tuve n la misma suerte, arremetió contra mi, haciendo que me desangrara, no podía moverme, y mi conciencia se estaba disipando, cuando escuché un fuerte estruendo pensé que sería otro oso, y una lucha por ver quien se quedaba con mi cadáver, supuse. De repente aparecio tu padre y el que había organizado el campamento me encontraron, mis amigos habían pedido ayuda, lo que habia escuchado fue un disparo, Carlisle fue el que me curo y aquí me tienes – termino, el relato

- Guao, ¿y tienes una cicatriz o algo? – era muy difícil de creer que un chico haya sido atacado por un oso y viva para contarlo

- Claro – levanto su remera, observe fascinado que por el lado de sus costillas había una marca, de hecho, eran tres marcas, eran fácil de suponer que era ese el lugar donde el oso le había arañado, lo mire a los ojos pero el tenia su vista en otro lado, seguí su mirada y vi que una chica le miraba sonriendo tontamente, le estaba viendo el torso, que al parecer lo tenia bien trabajado, Emmett le guiño un ojo coquetamente y la chica parecía al borde de un colapso, me reí bajito.

- Al parecer no le eres indiferente a las chicas de acá

- Que puedo decir, cuando lo tienes – apunto su cuerpo y su rostro – lo tienes

La clase paso muy divertida, Emmett, era muy burlón y payaso, pero en el buen sentido, le dije que si quería se sentara con mis amigos en el almuerzo, pero me repitió lo que dijo cuando se presento _vine a visitar a unas amigas_.

Fui a recoger a Rosalie de sus clases para llevarla al comedor, ella me invito a sentarme esa mesa, la mesa de los _populares, _Bella entro al comedor y todos se giraron hacia ellos, puesto que traía a un chico con ella, lo cual era raro, el chico era gigante, un momento, yo a el lo conozco, Rosalie a mi lado también miro extrañada al chico y en sus ojos brillo la compresión, ellos dos parecía que la pasaban bien, pues venían riendo, cuando llegaron a la mesa, Bella se tenso y le mando una molesta mirada a Rosalie, luego me vio, así que supuse que no quería que me sentara con ellos, Rosalie la ignoro.

- ¿Emm? – el chico que estaba distraído la miro, sus ojos brillaron y una inmensa sonrisa ocupo todo su rostro

- Rose – dijo, luego la paro de un abrazo, ella reía

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me cambie a este instituto, se supone que venia hace un mes, pero los papeles se demoraron, pensé que Bells te diría – ambos miraron a Bella

- ¿Sorpresa? – hablo tímidamente ella – ¿Que? lo olvide, acaso no puedo olvidarlo – ellos negaron con la cabeza sonrientes

- Ven te quiero presentar a alguien – Rosalie cogió la mano de Emmett y la trajo hasta la mesa

- El es Emmett McCarthy, mi mejor amigo, ellos son, Mike, Jacob y Tyler, son jugadores de futbol americano – los tres le dieron la mano a Emmett – Tanya, Lauren y Jessica, amigas mías y porristas al igual que yo – Emmett les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una, sonriéndoles coquetamente, Rosalie frunció un poco el ceño – y el es Edward, mi novio – Emmett abrió los ojos y luego su expresión fue furiosa

- De hecho ya lo conocía, Rosalie, estamos ambos en la clase de Literatura – le comente

- Que bueno

- No sabia que salías con Rose – me extendió la mano, cuando la tome el la apretó con mal fuerza de la necesaria

- Emmett, ven vamos a hablar – Bella lo jalo y lo saco del comedor

- Tu amigo es muy guapo – hablo Lauren

- Si, supongo – contesto algo contrariada Rosalie

Luego las chicas se enfrascaron en una conversación de ropa y maquillaje, los chicos me hablaban de deporte, pero no les prestaba mucha atención, solo quería ver a Bella, ¿Que iría a hacer con Emmett? ¿Por que el se comporto de esa forma? y como si los llamara con el pensamiento ambos entraron, Emmett parecía un poco mas relajado, a Bella se le volvió a acercar otro chico, si mal no recuerdo su nombre era Benjamín, la volteo bruscamente, coloco ambas manos en su espalda y la atrajo hacia el, no se que le dijo pero Emmett, se reía fuertemente, mientras ella se mostraba incomoda, luego la besó, y otra vez todos se quedaron en silencio, Bella tenia los ojos muy abiertos, a mi me embargo una ganas de matar a ese chico, pero antes de que cumpla o entienda mis impulsos, el chico la soltó, le sonrió bobaliconamente, le dijo otra cosa más y se fue, Emmett seguía sonriendo, la trajo a la mesa, ya que ella todavía parecía en shock

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Rosalie

- Eso fue tu culpa – acuso a su hermana

- ¿Mi culpa?

- Si tu culpa, por que gracias a que tu ya tienes novio, todos creen que la "otra Swan", también va a formalizar y como vez, ya tengo presuntos novios – Emmett soltó una carcajada que logro que Bella se irritara aun mas

- Debiste estar ahí, el chico le dijo – se aclaro la garganta – "Bella, se que no nos conocemos, pero siento que tenemos un vinculo especial, se que tu también lo sientes, no debemos negarlo, como Rosalie ya tiene novio, quería que sepas, que yo también estoy listo para formalizar nuestra relación", luego la beso, al final le dijo "No hagamos de nuestro amor, un secreto" – y se largo a reír, igual que todos en la mesa

- ¿Qué relación? Ni siquiera se el nombre de el chico, ¿Y que amor secreto?

- Bells, quizá el amor es tan secreto que solo el lo sabe – se burlo Emmett

- Claro, solo el y su mami – le siguió la broma Jacob

En el almuerzo siguieron haciendo bromas a costa de Bella, a veces llegaban uno que otro chico para darle un regalo de San Valentín o pedirle una cita a ella, Bella se negaba lo mas amablemente que podía

- Parece que todos mis fans ahora son tuyos – dijo juguetonamente Rosalie

- No le veo la gracia

- Huy, andamos sensibles – Bella le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Emmett, ahora entendía a que se refería Rosalie cuando dijo que el humor de su hermana hoy no era el mejor, toco la campana y todos salieron, yo ya estaba yéndome a mi clase cuando fue interceptado por un gran chico, me cogió de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y me puso contra la pared de forma brusca

- ¿Pero que demonios? – Forcejee un poco, logrando ver la cara del chico – ¿Emmett?

- Mira, te voy a decir las cosas como son, yo amo a Rose, pero no voy a meterme en su relación por que ella luce feliz, y pareces un buen chico, pero te lo advierto, niño bonito, Rose resulta herida ó suelta una sola lagrima por ti, y desearas no haber nacido - De alguna manera, los prominentes músculos que envolvían sus brazos y su torso ahora resultaban más amenazantes – Si te comportas bien, llevaremos la fiesta en paz, pero un solo error…– no tuvo que terminar por que ya me lo imaginaba, un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo – Parece que entendiste el punto – me soltó y camino hacia su clase. _Okey, ahora si estaba en problemas._

_**Ciao**__**,**__** pretty girls **__**les dije, no me demore tanto Como la ultima vez, además, es su regalo por San Valentín, el capitulo esta largo, por lo menos mas largo de lo que acostumbro escribir, son como 7 paginas en Word**_

_**¹ No pude evitarlo, hago referencia cuando Rosalie conoció y rescato a Emmett, para que luego Carlisle lo transformara, Goat Rocks, es el lugar donde Edward le dice a Bella que van a cazar, justamente a Emmett le gusta cazar los osos pardos :**_D

_**Roxii Cullen**__**,**__** ahora si cumplí, esta Emmett, amenazaron a Edward, pero sin dañar su preciosos rostro XD**_

_**Este capitulo, mostré a los fans de Bella, que Emmett también tiene chicas siguiéndolo, y a Eddy celoso, al igual que Rosalie, aunque ninguno lo quiera aceptar, pero bueno, resumí muchas cosas, como lo que paso en esas semanas que Rosalie estuvo con Edward, por que según yo, era irrelevantes, quiero decir, recién va a empezar todo lo divertido ahora que llego Emmett, esta capitulo será divido, pero tratare de actualizar rápido, como ahora, o incluso mas rápido, si es que se puede, déjenme **__**reviews**__** para ver que opinan de este **__**fic**__**, y ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN PARA TODOS Y UN MUY MOJADO DIA DE CARNAVALES! Jo, jo, jo… discúlpenme, pero yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada momento XD, besos **_


	4. Acosador

**LOS PERSONAJES SON EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ADJUDICO LA TRAMA, Y HAGO ESTE FIC, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, IGUAL NO CREO QUE ME PAGARAN SI ES QUE LO PIDIERA**

_**Nos leemos en la nota de Autor…a**_

Pase un buen susto, con la advertencia de Emmett, por eso cuando Rosalie me dijo que le diéramos el encuentro, para irnos con el, a la casa Swan, me asuste, y como buen cobarde, llame refuerzos

- Rosalie, el es Jasper mi hermano y Alice, su novia – implore para que Alice me acompañe, casi me arrodille, lo bueno es que se estaba comportando

- Mucho gusto

- El gusto es todo nuestro – dijo Alice con sarcasmo, bueno, sabia que no iba a durar mucho, Rosalie la miro extrañada

- Hola amigos – saludo Emmett, lo mire algo asustado, el me podía hacer pedazos en tan solo un segundo si quisiera, bueno, tal vez exageraba, un poco, me sonrío juguetonamente mostrando sus hoyuelos – Tranquilo mientras te portes bien, no te va a pasar nada – bisbiseo pasando por mi lado – Y ustedes son…

- Jasper Cullen, hermano de Edward y Alice Brandom, mi novia – termino educadamente Jasper, con un tono de orgullo en la voz al pronunciar novia, el siempre era muy correcto, hasta con gente que no era de su agrado, como Rosalie.

Después de unos momentos Jasper y Alice se encerraron en su burbuja personal, mientras yo me quede escuchando las aventuras de Emmett y Rosalie.

- Fue tu culpa, Emm

- No, fue la culpa de ese niño por ensuciar tu muñeca con barro

- Si, pero tu lo cogiste de los pies, y los pusiste de cabeza, ordenándole que se disculpara - el se rio

- Y lo hizo, pero si no se hubiera demorado tanto no se le habría bajado tanta sangre a la cabeza, y no se hubiera levanto todo desorientado…

- Y no se habría chocado contra un árbol y no le habría salido un moretón - se empezaron a reír – llamaron a nuestros padres y nos castigaron por eso, no vimos nada de dibujos animados por un mes, pero supongo que valió la pena

- Fueron buenos tiempos - hablo Emmett con voz soñadora, Rosalie sonrió

- Ayúdenme - pidió Bella, que venia corriendo, se tiro por la mesa y se coloco en la ancha espalda de Emmett, sacando un poco la cabeza para ver

- ¿Que pasa, Bells? - interrogo Emmett, ella miraba con miedo el corredor

- Shhh - Bella coloco su dedo en sus labios, luego apareció un muchacho, miro hacia ambos lados, y al lugar donde estábamos nosotros, Rosalie se pego un poco mas a Emmett para tapar totalmente a Bella, el chico disgustado se fue por el corredor

- ¿Ahora si me piensas responder, Bells? - ella salió completamente de su espalda y se sentó delante de nosotros

- Ya, ok – tomo aire y recién se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos más en el grupo – no quiero ser grosera pero ¿Ustedes quienes son? - iba a responder pero Emmett se me adelanto

- Jasper, hermano de Edward y Alice su novia – presento rápidamente – Ahora dime, ¿Qué pasa? – Ella lo ignoro y se encamino hacia ellos

- Mucho gusto, Isabella Swan, pero pueden decirme Bella – les tomo de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos

- Vamos a ser las mejores amigas – presagio Alice, dándole un efusivo abraso, Bella la miro con pasmo

- Claro – dijo amablemente – Discúlpenlo, es muy infantil – Emmett le mostro la lengua – Buena forma de demostrar lo contrario

- Lo vas a decir o no

- Ok, ok, el chico, ese el que me beso en el comedor

- ¿Benjamín? - pregunto su hermana

- Tu novio secreto – bromeo Emmett, Rosalie y yo sonreímos, pero Alice y Jasper no sabían de que hablábamos

- Si, bueno, pues el, ehm…eh… me ha estado siguiendo desde que salí de clases

- ¿Por? - insistió Emmett intrigado, su entrecejo se frunció y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tierno color rosado

- Ehm – se removió incomoda y miro a todos, debo admitir que cuando me miro me puse algo nervioso.

- Quería algo – confeso visiblemente avergonzada

- ¿Algo como que?

- Emm, creo que no quiere decirlo – rebatió Rosalie

- Pero yo quiero saber – insistió Emmett como un niño

- Yo también – dijo Alice, golpeo débilmente en las costillas de Jasper

- Y yo – contesto el resignado

- 4 a 3, ganamos – dijo Emmett, todos lo miraron incrédulos – ¿Qué? yo valgo por dos

- Como sea, les explico…haber…quería que le digiera cuando lo voy a hacer – torció la boca – formal

- ¿Hacer formal que…? – interrogaron los dos – Emmett y Rosalie – al unisonó, ella volvió a suspirar

- Emmett recuerdas lo que dijo en el comedor

- Como olvidarlo – se aclaro la garganta – "Bella, se que no nos conocemos, pero siento que tenemos un vinculo especial, se que tu también lo sientes, no debemos negarlo, como Rosalie ya tiene novio, quería que sepas, que yo también estoy listo para formalizar nuestra relación, no hagamos de nuestro amor, un secreto" – todos estallaron en risa, Bella se ruborizo completamente y miro molesta a Emmett

- Nunca te dije que lo repitieras

- No pude evitarlo, además, ellos no lo sabían – señalo a Jasper y Alice – es tan gracioso, ¿Como no hacerlo?

- En fin, el quiere que le digamos al mundo "nuestro amor"

- ¿Por eso es por lo que te seguía? - pregunte

- En parte, también quería… – luego dijo algo incoherente

- ¿Que?

- Un beso – creo que Bella acababa de creer un nuevo modo de sonrojarse, el color rojo era muy intenso en su rostro, Emmett volvió a estallar en risas

- Que dijo exactamente

- Bueno, Rose, quería otro beso – Emmett la mira con una ceja alzada, como si ella hubiera dejado un frase inconclusa – dijo que no deberíamos negarnos esa dicha y que besaba bien – nuestras miradas incrédulas fueron a parar en su rostro, ella se encogió de hombros

- Espera, espera - dijo Emmett - me estas diciendo que el loco que te beso en el comedor te esta siguiendo por que besas bien y quiere que tengan una relación "formal "cuando sabe que tu no lo besaste

- ¿Si? - Emmett se carcajeaba de forma atronadora

- Esto solo te puede ocurrir a ti, Bells - ella hizo un mohín - oh, recuerdas esa vez que en el cine...

- Cállate

- ¿Que vez? - pregunto Rosalie

- Es cierto, Rosie no estaba ahí, quizá sea bueno que le comente lo que paso, ¿o no Belli-Bells?

- Te lo digo enserio, cállate

- Creo que Rose, Edward, Jasper y Alice se querrían enterar - canturreo divertido, parándose y bailando alrededor de ella, Bella se lanzo a su espalda y le tapo la boca, para Emmett fue fácil bajarla y colocarle una mano en su boca - Au, me mordiste

- Suéltame

- No, primero les contare a estos chicos lo que tuviste que pasar en el cine. Rosie, alguna vez te has preguntado por que Bellita no quiso volver a ese cine, en Phoenix, la vez que la lleve a ver Rec

- Pensé que por que le dio miedo esa película

- No fue la película lo que le dio miedo - Bella trato de forcejear bajo sus brazos, pero fue un intento fallido - El hombre que se queda parado en la puerta del cine, quien tendría mas o menos 50 o 55 años coqueteo con Bella cuando entramos, pero Bells, como es muy inocente no se dio cuenta, ella no sabia que el no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, cuando termino la película, estábamos saliendo y el la intercepto, la acuso de haberse colado al cine y que tenia que acompañarla, a mi se me hacia raro, le mostramos el comprobante, que demostraba que si pago su entrada pero el lo rompió frente a nuestra cara y nos dijo: "De que comprobante me hablan", la llevaron hasta la comisaria, el señor solo quería hablar con ella en privado, pero yo no pensaba dejarla sola con el, y como todo el rato estaba a su lado, tuvo que enserio hacer la denuncia, cuando al fin demostramos su inocencia, el se acerco todo avergonzado y le pidió una cita, le dijo que era la chica mas linda que había visto en toda su vida, – y eso es decir mucho – que no viera eso como una mala experiencia que en el fututo se la podrían contar a sus hijos y juntos reírse de eso, creo que hasta los policías se burlaron de ella – Todos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato y luego rompieron a reír de manera estrepitosa, incluyéndome.

- Como se iba a saber que estaba coqueteando conmigo, el hombre podía ser mi abuelo

- Aunque le jure que ese hombre ya no estaría allá, ella no quiso volver a ese cine

- No se supone que teníamos que irnos – dijo molesta, se coloco su morral y todos la seguimos

- Era solo una bromita, Bells

- Solo te digo algo Emmett – lo miro directamente a los ojos – Vengeance - Emmett la miro algo asustado y Bella siguio caminando con una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro, que me dejo tonto

- ¿De quien es este auto? – exclamo Emmett, admirando el vehículo de Bella

- Es mío – respondió presuntuosa - ¿Verdad, que es lindo? Phil me lo dio por cumplir 16

- ¿16? – pregunto Jasper

- Si, a la pequeña Einstein la adelantaron un año – Emmett le revolvió el cabello – menuda suertuda, es un bello auto, pero no tanto como mi Jeep

- Si, claro Emmett – trato de arreglar su cabello – ningún auto es tan lindo como tu Jeep – dijo con socarronería, mientras se subía a su coche

- Es que es perfecto – el se subió a un monstruo que decía ser auto, era gigante, Alice se fue con Jasper en la moto de este y yo me fui en mi Volvo con Rosalie

- Ya llegamos – grito Emmett cuando entramos a la casa Swan

- Chicos – salió una mujer, rubia, con el pelo corto y arrugas de la risa, en sus ojos – azules – había un punto de ingenuidad – Emmett no toques eso, que ya vamos a almorzar

- Renee, tengo que comer si no como crees que tengo este cuerpo de ensueño – ella se rio

- Soy Renee Dylewr, la madre de Isabella y Rosalie – nos saludo cariñosamente a todos, Rosalie se coloco a mi lado

- Mamá, el es Edward, Edward Cullen – remarco – el es Jasper, su hermano y Alice Brandom, novia de Jasper

- Oh, así que tu eres el novio de mi niña, espero que la cuides – soltó algo amenazante, para luego sonreír ampliamente – Bella, cariño, me hubieras avisado que ibas a traer a otros amigos

- ¿Otros?

- Si, otros ¿Hasta cuando pensabas ocultármelo, jovencita?

- ¿Ocultarte que? Mamá, no se de que me hablas

- Señora Renee, ya termine de lavar los trastos – Benjamín salió de la cocina con la mangas de la camiseta arremangadas hasta el codo y las manos húmedas – Oh, ya llegaron todos

- Por favor no, por favor no, por favor no – murmuraba rápidamente Bella

- Hay hija ya no tienes que ocultarme tu noviazgo con este jovencito buen mozo – se acerco a Benjamín y ambos la miraron, ella tenia los ojos muy abierto – eso esta muy mal, no te preocupes, lo apoyo

- ¿Mi noviazgo? ¿Con el? – repitió con voz ahogada

- Si, cariño, Benjamín vino antes de que ustedes llegaran y me pidió permiso para _cortejarte_, acaso no es dulce – el susodicho sonreía abiertamente a su lado

- Renee, el y yo no somos novios, ni amigos, es más, apenas y lo conozco – su madre la miro liada y Benjamín algo preocupado

- Amor, acaso el beso que _nos _dimos hoy, no significo nada para ti – reclamo Benjamín indignado, Emmett fingió toser, ocultando su risa, Alice se escondió en el pecho de Jasper, mientras se sacudía levemente a causa de la risa, Jasper y Rose solo sonreían y yo me mordía el interior de la mejilla para no reír

- No nos dimos ningún beso, tú me besaste en medio del comedor y dijiste que teníamos una _relación secreta_

- Y ya no tiene que ser secreta, tengo el permiso de tu madre y ella me prometió convencer a Phil

- ¿Convencerlo de que? Tú y yo no somos nada

- Me duelen tus palabras, Bella – se volteo de manera dramática, mientras Renee miraba desaprobatoriamente a su hija

- Yo no te crie así, Isabella, Benjamín, ayúdame a poner la mesa, que ya viene Phil – se lo llevo, pasando una mano por su cintura de forma maternal hacia la cocina

- Pero…pero…

- Así es el amor, Bells – Emmett coloco su mano en el hombro de ella – a veces duele y es muy confuso

- No digas sandeces, ¿Cómo rayos sabes donde vivo?

- Todo el mundo sabe donde viven las Swan

- Oh, simplemente genial, el acosador y todo el instituto conoce mi casa

- Hay el amor – dijo Emmett, soñadoramente

La puerta se abrió y por ahí entro un hombre relativamente joven de unos 36 o 37 años, con el pelo castaño y ojos cafés, traía un maletín en la mano

- Hola jóvenes, Wow, Emmett, cuanto haz crecido

- Lo se – respondió de forma idólatra, flexionando sus brazos, logrando que saltaran sus bíceps, Alice tomo aire y dijo rápidamente:

- Edward Cullen, novio de Rosalie, Jasper, su hermano y yo soy la novia de Jasper, Alice Brandom

- La explicación más rápida que he odio

- Lo lamento, pero la hemos estado haciendo todo el día

Nos dirigimos al comedor, Phil se sentó en la punta de la mesa, Renee a su derecha, seguida de Emmett, Bella y Benjamín, Rosalie a la izquierda de Phil, yo me senté al lado de ella, seguido por Alice y Jasper

- Así que… ¿Tu quien eres? – le inquirió Phil a Benjamín

- El novio de Bella – contesto rápidamente

- No es mi novio, es un… ¿conocido?, si supongo, un conocido

- Y ¿Por qué invitaste a un conocido a la casa?

- Yo no lo invite, se invito solo

- No le haga caso a Bella, esta nerviosa por que cree que usted no va a aceptar nuestras relación, además…todo el colegio lo sabe ¿Verdad, Jasper? – Benjamín le suplico con la mirada, el pareció dudar

- Recién los conozco, no podría saber si son novios – Benjamín miro a Alice

- Si, nosotros recién los conocemos ¿No es así, Edward?

- Definitivamente, no podríamos saber algo al respecto

- Yo recién llegue hoy – alego Emmett, todos miraron a Rosalie

- He estado distraída últimamente – se excuso y luego empezó a comer – Uhm, mamá esta delicioso

Todos se pusieron a comer, en un silencio algo tenso, Benjamín miraba cada movimiento que Bella hacia, ella incomoda se aclaro la garganta esperando que dejara de verla, pero a el no le importo, el chico ni siquiera había tocado su plato, su madre miraba todo enternecida, Phil con confusión y los demás con gracia

- ¿Me pasas el ají? – le pregunto Bella a Jasper

- Claro, toma – cuando sus manos accidentalmente se rozaron, Benjamín lo miro con odio y hasta creo que le gruño. _Raro._

- Gracias – se hecho una cucharada y siguio comiendo, Emmett rio por lo bajo y se hecho una cucharada mas llena que la de Bella, le dirigió una mirada desafiante, Bella se sirvió dos cucharadas igual de llenas que la de Emmett¹

- ¿Qué se supone que hacen? – cuestiono Alice en murmullos

- Siempre son así – explico Rosalie – Emmett es muy competitivo, le encanta retarla y a Bella no le gusta perder

Para ese momento, ambos platos estaban totalmente cubiertos de ají, se miraron y empezaron a comer, Bella permaneció con el rostro impasible, mientras que a Emmett con cada cuchara, su rostro se tornaba mas rojo y lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, miraba a Bella buscando alguna señal de que se iba a rendir, pero ella comía con normalidad, hasta que en un momento ya no pudo resistir mas

- Ok, ok, tu ganas– se levanto rápidamente y corrió a escaleras arriba, Bella sonreía, se escucho el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse y ella perdió su sonrisa

- Pica, pica, pica – sus ojos se pusieron rojos y se sonrojo fuertemente, se fue corriendo

- Amor ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Benjamín siguiéndola

- Nunca mostrar debilidad frente al enemigo – indicó Rosalie y todos reímos

Bella apareció velozmente y se sentó como si nunca se hubiera parado de allí, se escucho nuevamente la puerta del piso superior cerrarse, y las pisadas en la escalera, Emmett se sentó a su lado

- Solo ganaste una batalla, no la guerra, Swan – ella sonrió ampliamente

- Vamos, Emm, mi tía Esme, no te ha enseñado a ser un buen perdedor – el la miro enojado – Huy, andamos sensibles – repitió lo que Emmett le había dicho con anterioridad, el bufo en respuesta

Ya casi todos habían terminado de comer, solo faltaban Emmett y Bella, les habían tenido que servir un nuevo plato

- Bueno, ya terminamos de comer, creo que, ya te tienes que ir Benjamín

- No seas maleducada, Isabella – ella rodo los ojos

- Creo que, Bella tiene razón, señora Renee, ya es tarde – se quedo parado esperando que Bella lo despidiera, con un beso, supongo, por que estiro los labios y cerro los ojos

- Chau – despidió ella cortante

- Hasta luego – salió por la puerta algo avergonzado

- Isabella ¿Me puedes explicar por que tratas así a tu novio?

- El no es mi novio – explico Bella

- Y entonces ¿Por qué…? – pregunto Phil, quien recién había salido de la cocina y abrazaba a Renee por la espalda

- No lo se, ese demente me ha seguido todo el día

- Oh, hija, yo pensé que estaban teniendo conflictos, ya sabes, como en toda relación

- Bueno, no importa mucho

- ¿Y Bree²? – pregunto Emmett

- Se fue a la casa de una de sus amiguitas, va a hacer su primera pijamada – respondió Renee emocionada

- Nosotros vamos a salir ¿Se preparan algo para la cena? – Ambas hermanas asintieron con la cabeza – Bueno, vámonos

- La veras mañana, Emm

- ¿Quién es Bree? – indague

- Oh, es cierto, ustedes no lo saben, es nuestra hermanita

- "La pequeña Swan" – ironizo Bella

- Por que nadie sabe de ella

- Si saben, no muchos pero si hay gente que la conoce, como; Rose, Phil, Renee,…

- Aparte de la familia

- Ehm – frunció un poco el ceño – Emmett…

- Hey, yo me considero parte de la familia

- También esta, Jake

- ¿Jake? – Inquirí

- Jacob Black – repitió

- El novio de Bella

- ¿Otro? – pregunto Alice

- Es un amigo

- Hay por favor, el se muere por ti

- Coquetea con todas las chicas, no es lo mismo

- Si, claro

- A veces, corrijo, casi siempre eres tan estresante, Emmett

- ¿Qué tal si vemos una película? – intervino Rosalie, queriendo cambiar de tema

- A menos que quieras que Bella se asuste, seria mejor no ir a un cine – continuo Emmett, Bella le dirigió una mirada enojada

- Por que no te calmas, o traigo un oso para que te tranquilice – se mofo Bella

- Casi me muero y tú lo conviertes en un chiste

- Me llevaron a la comisaria por un anciano chiflado, un desequilibrado me acosa en el instituto y tu también te burlaste – acuso ella

- Chicos, creo que debemos calmar los ánimos, que tal si alquilamos una película y la vemos

- Si, creo que somos demasiados para ir todos juntos – dije, no quería que se pelearan más – Que tal si algunos se quedan en casa – además seguro cuando se alejen un poco se tranquilizarían

- Bien – dijo Bella mordaz

- Bien – repitió Emmett, en el mismo tono

- Okey, creo que deberíamos ir, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y yo, a alquilar la película, y que se queden Bella y Edward, haciendo las palomitas

- ¿Que tal si yo voy y Emmett se queda? – inquirió Bella, seguro no se quería quedar conmigo

- No, yo voy – dijo el, solo para darle la contraria, cogió la llave y salió rápidamente hacia el garaje

- Genial – murmuro ella entre dientes, todos empezaron a salir por la puerta, Rosalie me dio una sonrisa de disculpa, luego cerro la puerta

- ¿Y bien…? – hable tratando de conversar con ella, quizá esto no fuera tan malo, quizá así podría arreglar las cosas con ellas

- Voy a hacer las palomitas – o quizá _empeorara todo_, se fue a la cocina, la seguí

Saco una bolsa una bolsa y la puso en el microondas, luego se recostó en la alacena, y cerro los ojos.

- Eh…Bella, yo…quería hablar contigo, ya sabes – me rasque la nuca, nervioso – para arreglar…todo

- No tengo nada que arreglar contigo – hablo, con los ojos aún cerrados. No era una manera normal de conversación. ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Por lo menos, solo dime ¿Qué fue lo que hice que te molesto tanto?

- Todo – respondió.

- Vamos, por favor - Ella respiró larga y tendidamente sin abrir sus ojos. Su quijada estaba cerrada.

- En serio ¿No tienes ni siquiera una idea? – Abrió los ojos y pregunto incrédula, negué con la cabeza – ¿Por qué me hablaste ese día? – Su pregunta no era algo que estuviera esperando, no estaba preparado para responder.

- No trame hablarte, simplemente sucedió, tarde o temprano iba a pasar, total, somos compañeros de mesa

- ¿En serio? ¿Entonces no lo hiciste solo por que querías que hable sobre ti con Rosalie y así podría serte más fácil estar con ella? – Casi me gritó. Me congelé. Estaba atónito. ¿Cómo podía ella pensar algo _así_?

- ¿Crees que me acerque a ti, solo para salir con Rosalie?

- _Sé _que es así — replicó con brusquedad

Su estimación de mis intenciones me dejó anonadado

- No sabes nada

- En serio lo crees, Cullen – dijo mi apellido con voz dura – estaba enfadada conmigo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la rabia

- Bella…– Ella me miro, y sus ojos, tan profundos, tan…dulces, no pude decir nada

- ¿Que? – Vamos, Edward, actúa normal, suaviza las cosas... ignora lo que se siente cuando ella te mira a los ojos...

- Yo nunca, te utilizaría para conseguir algo o a alguien, ese día yo solo te hable por que se me dio la oportunidad, no tenia nada que ver con Rosalie

Ella sin decir nada se fue furiosa de la cocina, trate de seguirle el paso, pero se detuvo antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de parar,¹ así que choque contra ella y ambos caímos al suelo, la voltee para que no cayera de cara, me encontraba sobre ella, su cabello castaño estaba cayendo por su pálido rostro, la sangre aún no se había desvanecido de sus mejillas, sus ojos agrandados con sorpresa por cuán cerca estábamos, la sensación de estar así de juntos con ella era…asombrosa. Cada pulgada de mi cuerpo presionada contra el suyo. Y el rubor de sus mejillas, era de un rosado muy dulce, en su agraciado rostro lucia encantador, me robaba el aliento, ella no habló, su espalda presionada contra el suelo, no había lugar para escapar. Cometí el error de mirar sus hermosos ojos chocolate y estos me dejaron hipnotizado. Mi mano se levanto sin una orden consciente para hacerlo. Tan gentilmente como si ella estuviera hecha del vidrio mas fino, como si fuera frágil como una burbuja. Mis dedos acariciaron la suave piel que cubría su pómulo. Suficiente. Me ordene, sin embargo mi mano quería modelar el lado de su rostro. Mil posibilidades diferentes corrieron a través de mi mente en un instante, mil maneras diferentes de tocarla. La punta de mis dedos trazando la forma de sus labios. Mi palmo rozando su barbilla. Mis brazos enrollándose alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola en contra de mi cuerpo. Me acerque. _Solo un poco mas cerca, _me repetí, cerré los ojos ante su aroma a fresas, me dejo atontado, era muy fuerte y embriagador, seguí acercándome, cuando de repente sentí un movimiento algo brusco, lo siguiente que sentí fue el piso en mi espalda, abrí los ojos y me encontré a Bella sentada a un lado, abrazando sus piernas, mirando hacia el piso.

- Recuerdo haberte dicho que no me volvieras a tocar – reclamo entre dientes

- Yo lo lamento – me pase la mano por el cabello, desesperado, ¿Qué demonios me pasaba con Isabella Swan? – No…no pude evitarlo – Mi mano cosquilleaba, la flexione y luego curve en un puño, pero continuo con una picadura sin dolor.

- Si pudiste – murmuró

- ¿Disculpa?

- Si pudiste evitarlo – dijo volteando a verme con una expresión de desconsuelo en el rostro, trate de acercarme, pero ella se volteo y apretó mas el agarre en sus piernas.

- Lo lamento – repetí. Nos quedamos un buen tiempo en silencio, pero yo queria que me respondiera a un pregunta que rondaba en mi mente hace mucho tiempo. - ¿Tu me odias?

- Ojala fuera eso - murmuro entre dientes - ¿Por qué sales con Rose? – ¿Como responderle? Sería lo más sincero que podía con ella. Sabía que no merecía su confianza. Pero haría lo posible por ganármela.

- Creo que es linda – no era mentira, bueno, físicamente era bonita, ella bufo, note como las esquinas de sus labios se estiraban

- Que profundo – sonrió algo triste

- Probablemente no sea lo mas "romántico" pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste su forma de ser – okey, no era totalmente cierto, pero me gustaba rasgos de su personalidad, me senté a su lado, sin embargo, su postura no se altero, ni siquiera volteo a mirarme, seguía con la vista fija en algún punto del suelo, quería coger de su barbilla y lograr que me mire, pero, me pareció que ya había causado muchos problemas.

- A pesar de lo que todo el mundo crea, Rosalie es una muy buena persona, la mejor entre las que conozco, lamentablemente nadie se toma la molestia de conocerla, solo se fijan en la imagen que da y en su físico, ella es una de las personas que no se rompen ante cualquier cosa, que trata de dar la mejor cara a todo, preocupándose por la gente cercana a ella, no le gusta ver a otra persona triste, es por eso que ella no anda de ese animo, divertida, pertinaz, cariñosa, indulgente, es la mejor hermana mayor – dijo con orgullo, sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez su sonrisa era mas alegre, luego su rostro se fue tornando sombrío – y aunque es una de las personas que casi nunca ves llorar, una persona fuerte, valiente, es a la vez, muy vulnerable, muy sensible, cuando confía en algo o alguien, lo hace de corazón, es por eso que la cuidamos tanto... prométeme que la cuidaras, prométeme que no le harás daño, promételo Edward – pidió con voz suplicante y rota, exhalé. Y entonces mi respiración se agitó y mi corazón palpito como loco. Nunca antes la había escuchado decir mi nombre. Me gustó como sonó aun en ese tono tan afligido. La puerta se abrió y aparecieron todos riendo, ambos nos levantamos rápidamente, Emmett y ella se miraron durante un largo rato con culpa

- Creo que debemos conversar, Emm

- Por supuesto, Belli Bells – dijo el alegremente haciéndole esbozar una animosa sonrisa, se fueron al jardín

- ¿Te dio muchos problemas?

- Ninguno de hecho, creo que acabamos de hacer, una especie de tregua

- Me alegro – me dio un corto beso en los labios – ven a ver que películas trajimos: Legalmente rubia 1 y 2, Búsqueda implacable, Jumper, El niño de pijama a rayas, La huérfana, El ojo del mal, Crepúsculo, Chicas pesadas, Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego, La monja, Todas contra Jhon, Pdta. Te amo, Ella es el chico, Casa Embrujada, Rec…

- ¿Se trajeron todas las películas?

- Emmett es el culpable – rio

- Vamos a poner las palomitas en un bol y a colocar la película, así que mejor llamen a Emmett y Bella – dijo Alice en tono autoritario

- Ok, ¿No se supone que eso les tocaba a ustedes? – pregunto Rosalie, mientras íbamos al jardín

- Estuvimos hablando y perdimos la sensación del tiempo

- Que bueno que Bella ya no te odie

- Ves, lo aceptaste, ella me odiaba

- Tal vez, pero prefería decir que simplemente no eras de su agrado

- Sabes ¿Qué eso es parecido a decir que me odiaba? – río, llegamos y encontramos a Bella en el hombro de Emmett, ambos tranquilos, mirando las estrellas, otra vez esa emoción me embargo, era una extraña mezcla de ira, rabia, deseo y desesperación. Nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera podía nombrarlo, ambos voltearon con un mirada serena. _¿Pero que es lo que me hacia sentir de esta manera?_

_**¹ Bueno, a mi me paso esto, la monga, (para aquellos que no saben, monga quiere decir, tonta, lela, así le digo a mi hermana, ¿verdad que soy cariñosa?) me reto, estaba comiendo, tranquilamente una cucharada de ají y ella le hecho casi todo el tazón de ají a mi comida, pero yo lo comí normal, cuando ella se fue, recién hice alboroto, por que pica horrible, todo mis ojitos estaban rojos, :( **_

_**² Lo puse por que me encanta el personaje de Bree, y cuando leí "La segunda vida de Bree Turner", casi lloro, pobre Bree**_

_**Hello**__**everybody**__**: **_

_**Haber ya se lo que están pensando, ¿Ahora que excusa nos dará esta chica?**_

_**No son excusas, es la mera verdad, si me demore en actualizar pero es que tuve problemas técnicos con mi cuenta, además, como muchos ya saben empezó la secundaria, y lamentablemente, como yo me he mudado, me han puesto en un nuevo colegio, y como es particular, te exige mas tiempo que un estatal, así que ahí paso metida la mayor parte del día, con clases, tareas, talleres y todo lo demás, por lo cual me voy a aplazar mas de lo normal, Espero me disculpen, además cuando escribo tengo uno que otro error, por lo cual tengo que leer el capitulo como diez veces para saber si esta bien, por eso les pido si me ayudan a encontrarme una Beta, no tengo muchos errores – o eso creo yo – así que no le dará mucho trabajo. Este capi iba a ser mas corto pero como me demore me dije, "Lili tienes que dejarlo así de largo", entonces yo dije "Okey" y así fue como sucedió :**__D__**.**_

_**Vieron al Shakiro Chileno, alucinante, su voz era igualita que la de Shakira.**_

_**Ahora hablando del capítulo, seguro se preguntan ¿Por que Emmett y Bella andan de mal humor? Lo que pasa es que Emmett esta celoso por la relación de Edward y Rosalie y Bells esta molesta por que no sabes por que le disgusta tanto la relación de su hermana, ella esta confundida, así que tarde o temprano iban a explotar, lamentablemente explotaron entre ellos, pero, tranquilas, eso ya se arreglo y Benjamín, ese chico si que esta loco, XD, pero me encanta, creo que soy la única, en fin, quejas, sugerencias, preguntas, opiniones, me los hacen llegar en un review, es la nota de autor mas larga que he hecho hasta ahora, :D, como sea, cuídense, besos. **_


	5. Firmando tregua

**Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer**

Los mire aun sin entender. ¿Por qué ambos tenían esa expresión de tontos en la cara? ¿No estaban peleados hace unos minutos? Y ¿Acaso eso debía importarme?

- Alice dice que vayan a la sala. Ya va a poner la película – dijo Rosalie un tanto hosca

Emmett la miro extrañado sin embargo nada parecía borrar esa estúpida sonrisa. Quiza un buen golpe en la mandibula, lo haría. Se paro e hizo una graciosa reverencia hacia Bella.

- ¿Me permitiría escoltarla, señorita?

- No seas tonto, Emm – la castaña rechazo el brazo extendido del musculoso, riendo. – Algun dia vas a tener que dejar de ser tan inmaduro

- Inmaduro es la palabra que utiliza la gente aburrida para describir a las personas divertidas, Bells. Siento decirte que no te incluyes en el primer grupo.

Isabella negó con la cabeza mientras caminaban juntos hacia la sala. Rosalie y yo los seguimos. Para mi desgracia, continuamos escuchando su conversacion.

- Tu no te encuentras tampoco entre los mas listos

- Pero si en los mas guapos. Solo tienes que mirar estos biceps – doblo su brazo logrando que una gran protuberancia saltara

- Entonces es cierto. Si eres musculoso no eras listo.

- Chistosa – exclamo desarreglando su cabello

- ¡Hey! – dijo sonriendo mientras golpeaba su hombro ligeramente

Es lo único que parecía hacer con Emmett. Sonreir. Reir. Divertirse. Estar alegre. Mientras conmigo… era todo lo contrario. Recien acabábamos de firmar una tregua y desee en algun momento llegar a tener una relación similiar o incluso mejor a la que tenia con el. Senti celos de Emmett.

- Hasta que al fin – exclamo la enana. Me sobresalto escuchar su voz. Puso un bol repleta de palomitas de maíz en mis manos. Hizo lo mismo con Bella.

En el suelo de la sala de los Swan colocaron unas esteras con almohadas para poder echarnos. Jazz ya habia puesto la película. Él se sento con Alice en una de las felpudos. Obviamente yo me coloque con Rosalie. Emmett y Bella en otra parte.

La película que vimos fue Ella es el chico. La trama versaba sobre una chica futbolista con un novio estúpido al que posteriormente deja por ser un patan y negar lo que anteriormente dijo; que ella jugaba mejor que el resto de su equipo. Por diversos motivos cierran el equipo femenino. Ella decide tomar el lugar de su hermano en otro colegio y es ahí donde empieza la diversión. La ultima parte fue muy comica pues se alzo el polo para demostrarles a todos que era mujer. Hubo un final feliz típico de toda película romantica; la muchacha termina encontrando el amor.

Cuando llego la hora de marcharnos agradeci por la hospitalidad a Rosalie e Isabella. Jazz y Allie parecían haber pasado un buen tiempo también. Emmett se quedo en esa casa por que los señores Swan le dieron hospedaje.

Extrañamente a pesar de la buena tarde no me sentía feliz. Nisiquiera un poco. Una extraña teoria se formo en mi mente. Algo que de ser verdad no deberia incomodarme, pero lo hacia.

Y si Bella estaba enamorada de Emmett

El trato de entre ellos dos mostraba gran camaradería. Según Rose, se conocieron en kínder. A pesar de haber conocido a Bella dos años después que la rubia se llevaba de maravillas con el grandote. Formaron fuertes lazos. Le pregunte como era posible si ellas eran hermanas, acaso no salian juntas a todos lados. Titubeo y cambio rapidamente el tema.

Lo importante del caso era el gran cariño que se veía entre ambos. Bella solia divertirse estando junto a el. Reian. Bromeaban. Ella se comportaba conmigo distante aunque amable. Con el se volvia mas sociable.

Cuando conoci a Emmett me hizo saber de una manera no muy amable que estaba enamorado de Rosalie, mi novia. Isabella jamás tuvo novio. Al menos eso yo supe. Tampoco se mostro interesada por ninguno de sus pretendientes. ¿Estaria esperando a Emmett? Seria horrible si estuviera enamorada del moreno pues como dije anteriormente el no le correspondía.

Aunque no tenia que ser asi, de todos modos. Quiza el giganton se habría aburrido de esperar a Rosalie y decidiera empezar con otra chica. Quién mejor que Bella. Ella era perfecta.

Mas si Emmett usaba como segundo plato a Isabella, seria un bastardo.

El dia siguiente llego con una sorpresa inesperada. Alice decidió – sin preguntar, como siempre – que saldríamos todos a Port Angeles. Aseguro haberse divertido mucho en la película y teníamos que repetirlo.

Ni bien llegamos Alice le comento a Rosalie su brillante idea, ella acepto encantada. Emmett se apunto contento. Isabella no sabia nada del tema pues desapareció luego de saludarnos. Me saludo también a mi lo cual quería decir que la tregua seguía en pie.

Mientras escoltaba a mi novia hasta su salón la note meditabunda. Miraba el suelo contrariada.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunte en la puerta de su aula. Volteo sonriendo inocentemente. Su cambio de humor me confundió.

- ¿A mi? – cuestiono candida. Con pasos lentos se acerco para entrelazar sus manos en mi cuello.

- Aja - Algo en su expresión coqueta y el modo en que sus ojos brillaron me hizo desconfiar. Alce una ceja en un pregunta muda sobre sus intenciones. Ella sonrio mas antes este gesto.

Sus suaves labios al hacer contacto con los mios provocaron una deliciosa fricción. Dude solo unos segundos antes de responderle entusiasmado. Como dije, Rosalie besaba increíblemente bien. Soliamos compartir besos cortos o simples picos, nada tan largo como este. La caricia se hizo cada vez más ardiente. Senti como si el piso se moviera a mis pies y una sutil electricidad erizara mis vellos cuando su lengua rozo mis labios. Gemi débilmente notando su sonrisa. Presumida, pensé divertido.

Sin embargo la realidad no tardo en golpearme. ¡Nos estábamos besando en la puerta del salon! Si algun profesor pasaba por ahí nos suspendería minimo una semana. Corte el momento separándome con suavidad de ella. Sus ojos sorprendentemente azules me miraron. Aun seguía cerca con las manos enredadas en mi nuca.

- Ya quiero que sea mañana para poder salir juntos – empezó a hablar con tono zalamero.

- ¿Si?

- Si – afirmo entusiasta- Vamos a pasar un dia super divertido. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, tu y yo.

¿Acaso dijo Bella?

- No sabia que tu hermana vendría con nosotros – miro hacia otro lado.

- Ella tampoco lo sabe – agrego nerviosa

- No entiendo

Sus ojos se clavaron en los mios, suplicantes.

- Por favor, Edward. Podrias decirle a Bells que nos acompañe.

Me quede de piedra. Ella no me estaba pidiendo eso.

- ¡¿Que?!

- Ayer dijiste que hicieron una tregua ¿no? Pues bien, solo ve y pídeselo. Quiero que venga con nosotros.

- Rosalie, yo no creo…

- Por favor – rogo. Se acerco para robarme otro beso igual de impresionante.- Por favor – pidió nuevamente.

- Eso es chantaje – exclame sin darle el debido tono ultrajado. No es como si me quejara. El timbre resonó por todo el pasillo.

- Ya tienes que irte. Corre vas a llegar tarde. – me beso la mejilla y se metió en su salón, desde ahí grito: - Se lo dices, Edward. Te quiero.

Yo seguía aun congelado con mi morral en el hombro. El profesor Mason que pasaba por ahí me miro fastidiado.

- ¿No tiene que estar en su clase, joven Cullen? – cuestiono desdeñoso

- Si, profesor. Ahí iba.

- Pues bien, no demore.

Emprendi rápido mi fuga. Trastabille un par de veces pero por suerte no me cai. Gracias a Dios el profesor aun no llegaba cuando me sente. Entro justamente después mio. Con respiración aun agitada saque mi cuaderno y lapiceros.

- Llegas tarde

Menciono una voz que logro sobresaltarme. Voltee tal como en las películas de terror para encontrar a Isabella arqueando una ceja. Oh, Dios. Ahora me tocaba Biologia. Lo habia olvidado por completo.

- Ehm, si. Eso es. Y… tu llegaste temprano ¿no?

Las palabras sin permiso salieron de mi boca. Muy tarde me di cuenta de la estupidez que habia dicho. Todo por que quería seguir escuchándola hablar conmigo, sin peleas, ni malos entendidos. Su expresión fue de completa extrañez, lentamente la diversión empezó a suplantar el gesto hasta que rio. ¡Se rio de mi! Me hubiera enfadado si su risa no sonara tan fascinante. Sin dejar de hacerlo, dijo:

- Suelo hacerlo

La clase transcurrió muy aburrida. Hablamos sobre la celula animal y vegetal. Ya sabia ese tema de memoria. Un aire somnoliento descendió sobre el salón cuando el señor Banner decidió que leer de un libro sobre Biologia era divertido. Resisti toda la clase despierto. Una gran proeza. Por supuesto cabecee un par de veces aunque segui atento. La campana de fin de clase sono. Gracias a Dios. Voltee para observar en que andaba Bella. Grande fue mi sorpresa al verla dormida.

Su cabeza reposaba sobre sus brazos cruzados. El cabello dejaba entrever sus mejillas y llenos labios. Su nariz un poco arrugada se me antojo un gesto demasiado inocente y arrebatador. Mostraba tanta paz y tranquilidad. Me quito el aire.

La tenia que levantar pues el salón ya se encontraba casi vacio. Aun en contra de lo que ella dijo toque su hombro y la sacudi un poco para despertarla.

- Bella. Bella. Oye, ya termino la clase.

- Uhm

Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando ese hermoso color chocolate. Miro desorientada a todos lados. Supongo que la sonrisa en mi rostro le dio una idea de lo que habia estado haciendo. Se paro con las mejillas arreboladas y alisto sus cosas. Imite el gesto aun divertido. ¿Quien diría que la alumna perfecta durmiera en clases?

Fuimos los últimos en salir del salón. Note que aun seguía avergonzada.

- Todo el mundo a dormido por lo menos una vez en clases – dije tratando de animarla.

- Es la primera vez que lo he hecho.

- Vaya. ¿Has soportado todas las clases de Calculo y Trigonometria? – asintió – Debe ser un record

Rio nuevamente. Jamas escuche un sonido tan sublime. Me sorprendió no ponerme nervioso y decir tonterías. Solia hacerlo cuando estaba con ella.

- Oye, lo siento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Dijiste que no te tocara y para despertarte tuve que hacerlo.

- Mmh, si, respecto a eso. Mi forma de decírtelo no fue muy amable. De hecho mi trato hacia a ti no a sido nada cordial. Grosero, es la palabra correcta. Quisiera explicarte el por que pero todavía no lo entiendo. Te pido disculpa por todo, Edward.

Esto definitivamente no entraba en mis planes y… ¿acaso acababa de llamarme Edward?

- Pierde cuidado

- Bien

- Entonces… ¿Amigos? – estire mi mano en su dirección. Ella la miro y me observo incomoda.

- Seguro pero… sigo prefiriendo el contacto nulo.- mi mano cayo como si fuera de piedra – No te importa ¿verdad? - preguntó inquieta

- Claro que no – afirme rápidamente lo cual probablemente no se vio muy honesto. Seguimos caminando mientras mi cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Cómo invitarla? Hasta ahora habia controlado mis nervios pero el solo pensar en pedirle que nos acompañe y empezaba a sudar. En general invitar a cualquier chica se me hacia un mundo. Una de las principales razones por las que mi historial romantico no era tan largo.

La inquietud que me invadía era completamente absurda. No era un cita. Yo iba con mi novia y Bella con… lo que sea que Emmett fuera para ella. Ademas saliamos en grupo. Bien, probablemente debería de preguntarle antes de tomar como un hecho su asistencia.

- Ehm… Isabella

- Dime – ¡¿En serio tenia que mirarme asi?! Acaso no se daba cuento de lo nervioso que me ponia

- Yo…yo… yo quería… mejor dicho; Rose, Jazz, Allie y Emmett… no es que yo no quiera, también yo – nos habíamos detenido mientras observaba desconcertada mi patético intento para invitarla – Nosotros queremos saber si tu… a menos claro que estes ocupada, en ese caso lo entenderé. ¿Estas ocupada?

- ¿Para qué?

- Oh, claro. Aun no te lo he dicho – Ya sabia que mi momento de lucidez no podia durar para siempre – Te estamos invitando este sábado a Port Angeles – La compresión lleno su rostro.

- Supongo que todos los que me han "invitado" – sus ojos mostraron burla – van a ir ¿no?

- Si

- Bien, acepto.

- Eso es genial – sonrei – Lo vamos a pasar increíble

- Más te vale. De lo contrario no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra – la mire asustado – Es una broma – aclaro

- Por supuesto – Era la primera vez que bromeábamos. No podían culparme por no haberlo supuesto.

- Quiza debas relajarte un poco – se paro en el salón donde impartían Literatura. Antes de entrar me dijo – Debería hablar con Rose para que no te haga demorar la próxima vez. Si nos mandaba un trabajo en grupo por su culpa no lo terminarías a tiempo. – mis ojos se abrieron de par en par – Fue una suerte que no los encontraran en pleno beso – dijo juguetona - Debe haber sido intenso

Mi rostro se ruborizo. Ella parecía disfrutar de mi vergüenza pues rio. Yo no la recordaba cerca en ese momento. Se debió haber enterado de otra manera.

- ¿Comó…?

- Rose te ha dejado parte de su lapiz labial. El rojo te sienta muy bien. – guiño un ojo mientras ingresaba.

**Hola chicas lindas y preciosas; soy yo demorandome nuevamente y prometiendo no volver a hacerlo :D. Este capitulo tiene dedicatoria, para mi abuela. Yo le decia mamita, Digo decia por que ya fallecio y ella jamás leyo una de mis historias. Es extraño saber que no la volvere a ver. En fin, ahora ha habido un acercamiento entre Bella y Edward que seguira en los proximos capitulos. ¿Que les parecio? Sean lindos y estrenen ese nuevo metodo de dejar reviews en este fic. Ahora fanfiction ha cambiado muchas cosas ¿ó sera que yo ya no entre mucho ?. De cualquier manera, quiero saber sus opiniones asi que, ya saben que hacer. Los amo y besos. :D **


	6. Muy competitivo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es ****mía**

- _Eres un cacahuate, si. Yo soy un cacahuate, si. Todos somos cacahuates, si. Cacahuate, cacahuate, cacahuate, si._

Mis manos se aferraron más al volante. Solo unos cuantos kilómetros y llegaríamos. Solo tenia que esperar un poco.

- _Era Rodolfo un reno, que tenia su nariz rojo como la grana con un brillo singular. Todos sus compañeros se reían sin cesar. Y nuestro buen amigo pobre y triste se quedo…_

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡¿Un villancico a estas alturas del año?! – murmure

Me iba a volver loco si de su boca salía otra melodía pegajosa, odiosa y repetitiva. Emmett tenia el repertorio completo de canciones infantiles, desde las de Disney, Nickelodeon hasta las de Discovery kids. Estaba escuchando a través de su Iphone y cantaba a viva voz. Había puesto mis discos pero los griterío de el no me dejaban oír nada.

- _A pulgarcito lo invitaron, a pulgarcito lo invitaron…_- gruñí por lo bajo.

Rose se durmió después de solo media hora de viaje, ahora yacía en el asiento de copiloto descansando plácidamente. Alice estaba muy ocupada tratando de ver si su lengua podía llegar a la faringe de mi hermano. Bella traía puestos sus audífonos que la desconectaban del mundo. Y yo sufría solo, escuchando a Emmett en sus infantilidades. Lo callaría si no fuera tan amedrentador.

- Hey – dijo una voz en mi oído. Me sobresalte e hice malabares para mantener mi camino recto. - Lo lamento. Parecías aburrido.

- Oh, ¿Cómo crees? Si yo he deseado toda mi vida tener una persona que me cante temas infantiles – mi voz destilaba sarcasmo

- ¡Vaya! Jamás te había visto tan enojado

- Si, bueno. Emmett parece sacar ese lado en mí.

- El suele desesperar a las personas. Es su don – dijo bromeando. Después de mucho tiempo, sonreí.

- _Vive en una piña debajo del mar. Bob Esponja. El mejor amigo que podrías desear. Bob Esponja..._

- Lamento no haberte podido avisar para que trajeras estos – apunto a sus audífonos.

- No importa

- Me siento mal. ¿Que te parece si los compartimos? – añadió. Junto su cara a la mía, quedando pegadas por uno los lados. Coloco con cuidado un audífono en mi oído. Sus manos estaban heladas. Me recorrió escalofríos.

- Gracias

- Quizá no te guste mucho mi música. Rose y Emm suelen decir que tengo gustos de vieja.

- Cualquier cosa es mejor que eso – Emmett movía la cabeza frenéticamente al ritmo de Barney.

- Ojala sigas opinando lo mismo – apretó el botón de play y la canción continuo. La melodía dulce y suave me relajo por completo.

- ¿Es acaso Claro de Luna de Debussy?

- Ajá – me miro sorprendida – No sabia que escucharas música clásica

- No mucho. Solo a mis favoritos

- El también es uno de mis favoritos.

- Vaya – sonreí. Era interesante saber algo de ella.

- Que te pareces si ponemos las canciones para que suenen aleatoriamente y vemos si coincidimos en más cosas

- Bien

En su reproductor, otro regalo debido a su excelencia académica, tenía la misma música que yo en mi laptop. Con algunas notables excepciones. Yo odiaba el rap y a ella tenía unas cuantas de ese género. También otras que no había oído jamás, pese a eso me encantaron. Le pedí que luego me los pasara y poder descargarlas.

Llegamos a Port Ángeles casi al mediodía. Emmett bajo cantando y moviendo el trasero causando las risas de los tortolos quienes cogidos de la mano vieron el sol. Bella descendió con ellos y Emmett se acerco a bailarle. Me dejaron el trabajo de levantar a Rosalie.

- Eh, Rose – le acaricie el rostro – Cariño, ya llegamos – sus ojos lentamente se abrieron y pude apreciar a que se refería Seth cuando dijo "Son azules como el mar, viejo. Muy azules"

- ¿Cuándo me quede dormida? – pregunto con voz un tanto ronca por el sueño

- Solo unos minutos después de subir

- ¿Y los gritos de Emm no me levantaron?

- Nop. Si no fuera por tu ronquidos creería que estabas muerta – rio y me empujo débilmente.

- No ronco – afirmo tiernamente

- Es lo que tú dices – sonrió – ¿Qué te parece bajar antes que nos dejen?

- Perfecto – di la vuelta para poder abrirle la puerta. Me espero sentada y sonriendo. Cuando llegue recompenso mi caballerosidad con un dulce beso.

- Edd – grito Jasper corriendo hacia mí rompiendo el momento – ¿Has visto la montaña rusa? – el no nos miraba, solo apuntaba al enorme juego mecánico. Me separe de Rosalie y note a Alice incomoda.

- Es genial – concedió mi novia

- Pues me quiero subir ya – la morena me miro suspicaz hasta que Jasper la jalo del brazo - ¡Vamos! – grito. Tal cual fuera un niño, se acerco a un hombre disfrazado de Woody, su personaje favorito de Toy Story y lo saludo entusiasmado. A el le encantaban los vaqueros.

El ruido típico de toda feria inundo mis oídos. La risa de los niños. Los gritos de los padres y el de los vendedores. La característica cancioncita. En fin, era difícil estar ahí sin alegrarse.

- Entonces ¿Por donde quieren empezar? – pregunte al resto de chicos. Nos organizábamos para recorrer la feria. No nos llevaría mucho tiempo pues no era tan grande.

- ¡La montaña rusa! ¡La montaña rusa! – gritaron a coro Emmett y Jasper con emoción.

- Si son tan masoquistas como para pagar por sufrir, allá ustedes. Lo que es yo; ¡no pienso subirme a ese monstruo mecánico! – apunto en dirección al titánico juego. La montaña rusa se veía como una enmarañada construcción de rieles, que suben y bajan, formados para dar el máximo frenesí a sus pasajeros. Un carro sigue la vía sin importar si esta va a dar una vuelta completa o dejar a las personas boca abajo más de treinta segundos. El coche descendía desde la parte más empinadísima de toda la atracción logrando el grito desgarrador de los pasajeros debido a la emoción y excitación.

Me ataco tal vértigo y terror que tenso todo mi cuerpo. Rose creyó que esto se debía al frio y sobo mi brazo tratando de pasarme calor. Sonreí agradecido. Solo mi hermano conocía mi acrofobia, razón de que jamás me montara a esas aberraciones.

- Completamente de acuerdo – afirmo Alice

- Pienso lo mismo – apoyo Isabella.

- ¿Y si yo acompaño a las damas mientras montan ese potro salvaje? - Era una clara burla hacia mi hermano pero también guardaba un trasfondo. Jasper capto el mensaje.

- Pues vamos – dijo con falso acento texano. Ambos rieron. Corrieron como colegiales hasta la fila mientras emocionados saltaban y apuntaban la atracción.

- ¿Damas? ¿Montar ese potro salvaje? – Isabella bufo negando con la cabeza. Un mechón balanceo en su frente con este movimiento. - ¿Acaso estamos en el viejo oeste? – enarco una ceja en mi dirección, sin esperar mi respuesta dio media vuelta y camino hacia el puesto de helados.

- Soy un pobre vaquero perdido en el siglo XXI – La enana rio ante mi rebato y siguió a Bella. Mi novia al verme desconsolado, me beso. Eso si me alegro. La cogí de la cintura. Ella coloco su mano en mi cabello y lo acaricio. Sus labios siempre dulces y cálidos me reconfortaron increíblemente bien.

Nos separamos y aun tomados de las manos, fuimos hasta el par de chicas que amablemente habían pedido helados para nosotros. Esto era paz y tranquilidad

- ¡En ese de encestar! – propuse parando frente suyo evitando que caminara - ¡No podrás ganarme!

- Edward….- miro al cielo con cansancio

- ¡Vamos, Swan! ¿No me digas que tienes miedo solo por que soy el capitán del equipo de Básquet?

- No es eso. – Refuto entre dientes - Pero… mejor supéralo – aconsejo con cansancio.

- Es cierto, hermano – Emmett palmeo mi espalda con su gigantesca mano – No ahí ninguna actividad en la que puedas ganarle. Ninguna – remarco sonriendo

- Ella prácticamente se crio en una feria – siguió Rosalie

Sentí la furia bullir en mis venas. Ellos menospreciaban las habilidades que poseía. Solo por que Bella nos gano en todos los juegos de la feria. ¿Qué ella nos pisoteara en las competencias tenia que decir que era mejor que nosotros? ¡Pues no!

- Tratan de excusarla pero me doy cuenta de su miedo – acuse incitándola. El carácter de Bella era igual a una dinamita. Bastaba un chispazo para que su ánimo explotara. – Cobarde – Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Sentí como si tuviera el fosforo en la mano y lo acercara lentamente a la mecha – Gallina – listo. Estaba hecho.

Ella bufo fuertemente. Paso por mi lado, empujándome bruscamente, y se acerco a la joven, quien atendía el puesto, para pagarle.

- Nosotros vamos por más dulces – dijo Rosalie. Me beso en la mejilla. Su molestia por, lo que ella consideraba una "infantilada", era evidente. Emmett fue con ella gritando; ¡Dulces! ¡Dulces! Jazz y Allie ya se habían ido mucho antes. Cuando la competencia con Bella iba por la mitad. Seguro estaban dándose arrumacos en algún rincón. Mi hermano se refugiaba en su novia tratando de reparar su orgullo herido.

Yo seguí a Isabella, sonriendo. Ambos éramos competitivos y yo principalmente muy orgulloso. Vi todas y cada una de sus sonrisas presumidas al ganarle a los demás. Esa mueca de soberbia por ser más hábil. Un gesto que solo le arrebataría, ganándole.

- Este es el trato… – cogió el balón y apoyado en un dedo le dio vueltas.

- Fanfarrona – refunfuñe.

- Si yo gano – continuo ignorando mi interrupción - Tú tendrás que dejarme disfrutar la feria sin tus tonterías

- Pero si yo gano, cumplirás cualquier cosa que yo pida

- Va lo mismo en caso contrario

- ¡No! ¡No! – Me cruce de brazos firmante demostrándole que yo ponía las reglas – Ya dijiste tus condiciones. No las puedes cambiar o agregar más - Ella rodo los ojos.

- Es como yo digo ó lo dejamos aquí – se encomio de hombros despreocupada. – Al fin y al cabo, tú eres el que quiere la revancha.

Apreté mis dientes. Bien, tal vez no tenía las riendas de la situación. Ella estiro su mano con una sonrisa presuntuosa. Me enfado que en ese momento, donde mi honor era puesto en duda, me fijara en lo hermosa que se veía. Jean azul desgastado. Polo plomo con cuello V y desabotonado. Casaca gris oscuro enrollada hasta los codos. Simplemente preciosa. Enarco una ceja. Mi escrutinio debió parecerle extraño.

Selle el pacto tomando su mano. La solté rápidamente sin embargo alcance a sentir nuevamente esa corriente. No. Edward concéntrate.

_Con la mente en el juego – Pensé como Troy Bolton. _

En verdad debía dejar de ver tanto Disney. Nah, un par de años más y lo dejo.

- Empieza – dejo de jugar con el balón y me lo lanzo. Cogí limpiamente la pelota.

- Estas es mi campo, Swan. Observa y aprende. No me molestare si tomas apuntes.

- ¡Juega! – grito impaciente. El cesto se movía de un lado al otro dificultando el juego. Sin embargo yo era el capitán más joven de "Los gladiadores", equipo de Básquet del instituto, en su historia. Algo así como Harry Potter con el Quidditch. Nosotros seguíamos invictos en toda esta temporada.

Lance el balón tres veces y en cada oportunidad enceste. Fácil. Le pase el balón, sonriéndole. Ella hizo lo propio y metió el balón en las tres ocasiones.

- Uno más para el desempate

- Todo o nada – afirmo

- Esta muy fácil ¿que te parece voltear y lanzar?

- Bien

Me pare de cara a Isabella. Una cesta y ganaba. Una cesta y ella haría lo que quisiera. Podía saborear la gloria. El balón estaba a punto de salir de mi mano cuando Bella volteo pues alguien gritaba su nombre. Mi mirada atraída por el celular que sobresalía en su trasero fue justo ahí y…. ¡le mire las nalgas! ¡Dios! Yo era un pervertido. Tire la bola completamente distraído. Voltee a tiempo para ver como el balón golpeaba el vidrio del juego y regresaba raudamente. Solo recuerdo ver un instante del balón y el dolor punzante que se instalo en mi rostro. El suelo me recibió amablemente con un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

_**Hello girls;**_

_**Recien he decidido subir este capitulo que ha estado listo desde hace un mes pero no pude subir por contratiempos mios y de mi beta. ¿Que les parecio nuestro Edward pervertido? jajaja Dejenme un review y se ganaran una pequeño frasco de felix felices. Si tienen dudas pues pregunten XD. Las quiero, besos. Cuidense**_


End file.
